alma pura
by Luly Luly
Summary: Maka é uma caça demonios que acaba morrendo.No mundo entre o ceu e a terra ela encontra varios problemas mas um demonio decide ajuda-la.O que acontece quando descobrem que ja se conhecem?Ele vai deixa-la ir?SxM
1. Prologo

ALMA PURA

PRÒLOGO

MAKA POV

Nunca gostei da minha vida. Ela só valia a pena quando te encontrei, quando estava do meu lado. Mas agora, que não tenho mais ninguém, começo a me perguntar por que ainda vivo? Por que continuo fazendo o que faço?E sempre encontro a mesma resposta: porque não posso morrer enquanto não te achar.

Meu corpo doía horrores. Sangue saia sem parar do ferimento que tinha na perna e na cabeça. Meu braço direito estava quebrado e meu esquerdo, onde eu segurava minha espada, estava com arranhões e lesões por todo parte. Três ou quatro de minhas costelas tinham quebrado. E o demônio na minha frente só tinha pequenos ferimento.

Estava à beira da morte e a única coisa que conseguia pensar era em você. Em seu cabelo branco arrepiado para o lado e em seus lindos olhos rubi. Queria te ver de novo e dizer que te quero de volta ao meu lado. Mas não. Você desapareceu da minha vida e me deixou só. Meus pais morreram um ano após sua partida. E agora estou a um fio de morrer e me juntar a eles.

O demônio a minha frente rugiu ao topo de seus pulmões. Ergui minha espada com determinação. Não ia deixar que uma coisa como essa me tirasse a vida. Não!Não ia morrer assim! Eu iria morrer do seu lado, em seus braços, com as mãos entrelaçadas.

Corri até o demônio sem me importar com as dores que sentia. Ele tentou me atacar com suas garras afiadas, mas consegui esquivar saltando por cima dele e parando em pé atrás dele. Me virei para esfaqueá-lo. Minha espada o atingiu certeiro no coração, mas como ultimo golpe, ele enfiou suas garras em meu abdômen. Senti meu sangue escorrer por meu corpo.

-Desgraçado!!- gritei, fazendo minha espada cortá-lo ao meio.

O sangue dele espirrou em minha cara, se misturando com o meu. Seu corpo desapareceu deixando apenas uma alma vermelha flutuando. Me aproximei dela e a peguei. Olhei fixamente para ela em transe, mas não durou muito, já que a dor dos meus ferimentos tomou posse do meu corpo se tornando insuportável.

Cai de joelhos no chão rodeando com os braços, meu ferimento no estomago. A dor era tão forte que precisei me arrastar para uma arvore que estava perto dali para conseguir relaxar. Encostei minhas costas no tronco da arvore e fechei meus olhos por um breve momento.

Quando voltei a abri-los mirei o céu com um pequeno sorriso, já que por causa da dor não conseguia dar um mais largo. Imaginei seu belo rosto,com aquele lindo sorriso que mostrava seus dentes afiados e seus belos olhos vermelhos cor de sangue. Levei minha mão esquerda para cima tentando alcançar a imagem a minha frente, mas não pude, estava longe de minha posse como o verdadeiro também estava.

Pequei minha espada e a posicionei perto do coração. A ponta fina e fria tocou minha pele enviando calafrios por todo meu corpo. Era igual ao toque da pele dele com a minha. Olhei de novo para cima com um sorriso maior ainda. Já não me importava com a dor.

-Me desculpe...mas...-parei um pouco para tomar ar que começava a me faltar-mas não aguento mais.

Depois que terminei de falar. Finquei sem hesitação a espada em meu peito. Não gritei, apenas sorri e esperei o meu fim paciente. Sem perceber, lagrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto livremente enquanto as lembranças daquele dia inundavam minha mente.

E em um ultimo suspiro pronunciei as palavras que sempre quis te dizer-Te amo.-depois nada. Já não estava mais entre os vivos e nunca mais o veria.


	2. Quem é você?

ALMA PURA

CAP. 1: Quem é você?

MAKA POV.

Abri os olhos lentamente. Minha cabeça doía e não conseguia me mover por um tempo. Quando consegui recuperar meus movimentos comecei a me levantar lentamente olhando para todos os lados para ver se reconhecia o lugar. As lembranças do meu passado voltaram como uma onda que chegava à praia.

Levei uma mão a meu peito onde havia enfiado a espada. Não havia um arranhão, nem uma gota de sangue.

Havia morrido?Onde estava?Será que foi tudo um sonho?

Olhei em volta analisando o lugar. Era um bosque bem estranho. As árvores tinham um formato estranho. A cor de suas folhas eram de um verde mais escuro e seus troncos eram também de um marrom mais escuro, quase chegava a preto.

Voltei minha atenção para o céu onde tinha uma lua amarela brilhante que ria macabramente. Que?!Desde quando lua sorri?!Onde estava afinal de contas?!

Analisei o céu e ele também era de um tom escuro quase preto, que só estava iluminado pela lua.

Me levantei e comecei a andar mais para dentro do bosque olhando tudo a minha volta. Não havia animais no bosque. Nem insetos, nem pássaros, estava deserto.

Parei minha caminhada logo que ouvi um rugido seguido de um grito, depois, de uma risada. Olhei para a direção que vinham aqueles barulhos e levei minha mão ao lado direito de minha cintura, suspirando aliviada ao sentir o cabo de minha espada.

Corri em direção a confusão segurando com força o cabo de minha espada. Meu coração acelerava cada vez mais e a adrenalina começava a inundar meu corpo o tornando uma arma mortal para qualquer demônio. O bom de ser uma caça-demônios é que você tem uma flexibilidade e agilidade sobrehumana.

Quando cheguei ao local a única coisa que via era sangue, que se sobressaia por causa de sua cor mais clara. Havia sangue em toda parte que olhasse.

Me mantinha alerta a qualquer movimento a minha volta. Estava tudo calmo até que ouvi um pequeno barulho atrás de mim. Me virei para ver quem era e não me surpreendi ao ver um demônio de pele vermelha sangue e olhos azuis safira.

-Tem uma alma muito saborosa senhorita. –disse o demônio com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Seus dentes afiados ficavam a mostra me dando calafrios por todo o corpo.

Ergui minha espada em sua direção em uma forma de ataque. Ele simplesmente riu e começou a se aproximar lentamente de mim, enquanto eu me afastava tentando manter uma distância segura dele.

-Quero sua alma garota!- disse ainda se aproximando. Sua voz demonstrava animação e gula. -Quero provar...SUA ALMA!!!!

Ao dizer isso, o demônio se lançou contra mim com toda sua força, e por pouco consegui desviar de seu ataque e me afastar. Quando voltei a mirá-lo ele estava dentro de um pequeno buraco que havia se formado por causa do choque de seu corpo com o chão. Ele se levantou e me mirou com os olhos cheios de loucura e ansiedade.

Sem esperar se lançou contra mim de novo. Mas dessa vez não me movi. Me posicionei em formação de ataque, ergui a espada e me preparei para o impacto...que nunca chegou. Alguma coisa ou_ alguém_ havia se lançado contra o demônio que me atacava, lançando-o para as árvores que se partiram com facilidade ao impacto com o corpo do demônio.

Olhei para meu salvador mas não consegui ver seu rosto. Vi apenas um corpo musculoso e bonito, que mais parecia de um garoto, tampado por uma calça preta, uma blusa azul marinho que era coberta por uma jaqueta preta de couro e uns sapatos negros como a calça e a custo, vi como girava seu rosto para ver-me. Fiquei paralisada ao ver duas orbes vermelho-sangue brilhando no escuro. Me faziam recordar dele. Será que era ele?

Meu salvador voltava sua mira para o demônio que agora se levantava. E,em um piscar de olhos, o garoto se lançou no demônio e rancou-lhe a cabeça em um só golpe, poupando assim os gritos de dor e agonia do demônio. O corpo dele começou a desaparecer em uma fumaça preta, deixando assim apenas uma pequena alma vermelha flutuando.O garoto pegou a alma e a comeu de uma só vez.

O mirava espantada. Como matara um demônio com tanta facilidade? Não era apenas um humano normal? E se fosse um inimigo e tivesse me salvado só para me matar ele próprio?

Ele olhou para mim de novo me fazendo ver agora todo seu rosto, que era iluminado por causa da luz da lua. Seu cabelo era branco e bagunçado, dando um ar de rebelde, sua pele era pálida mas não como a minha - que também era bem pálida - era igual a ele.

Senti meus olhos arder por causa das lágrimas, mas não me permiti chorar na frente de alguém que não conhecia, mesmo que fosse igual a pessoa que mais amava.

Vi como ele desaparecia em um piscar de olhos. Me desesperei por um instante até sentir uma respiração em meu pescoço. Era ele. Tinha certeza disso. As palavras não saiam de minha boca. Estava apavorada e cheia de perguntas.

-Q-quem é v-você?-foi a única coisa que pronunciei antes de sentir uma forte dor no pescoço.

Senti meu corpo fraquejar e meus sentidos se debilitarem. Caí para trás quando minhas pernas adormeceram, mas antes que pudesse tocar o chão dois braços me pegaram com cuidado. E a última coisa que me lembro antes de cair na escuridão foi de dois olhos cor rube me mirando com preocupação, carinho, tristeza e dor.

Depois _nada..._


	3. Entre o céu e a terra Regras a seguir

ALMA PURA

Cap. 2: Entre o céu e a terra. Regras a seguir.

MAKA POV.

_Corri em direção à floresta que tinha perto da minha casa, que ficava fora dos arredores do pequeno vilarejo. Meus pais eram caça-demônios excelentes e me ensinavam tudo o que sabiam. Mas hoje, era uma das raras ocasiões em que me deixavam livre dos treinos para brincar. _

_Corria o máximo que podia para chegar ao meu destino. Queria brincar na água do lago azul cristalino o dia inteiro. Era um lugar que havia encontrado por acaso, e que agora ia todas as vezes que podia._

_Ar começou a me faltar e meu corpo começou a se render ao cansaço. Mas consegui. Havia chegado ao lugar mais belo que já tinha visto em toda a minha curta vida._

_Aproximei do lago a minha frente para descansar e refrescar meu corpo com a água gelada. Até que senti aquele cheiro..._

_Sangue._

_Olhei a minha volta para identificar a origem do terrível cheiro – o detestava mesmo sendo uma caça-demônios. Meus olhos pararam em uma sombra encostada em uma das árvores que rodeavam o lago._

_Aproximei lentamente da pequena sombra que parecia me vigiar com cautela e medo. Vi dois olhos cor rubi mirando cada passo que eu dava em sua direção._

_Quando pude ver quem era me surpreendi. Era um garoto da minha idade de cabelos brancos pele pálida e olhos vermelho cor sangue. Seu corpo estava cheio de ferimentos graves – não sabia como ainda estava vivo._

_-Você esta bem?- perguntei me aproximando um pouco mais. Não obtive resposta, então decide continuar a falar –Deixe-me ajudar.- levei a mão até seu rosto para acariciá antes de tocá-lo ele deu um tapa na minha mão fazendo-a desviar de sua rota._

_-Não encoste em mim!- gritou o garoto. O medo estava impregnado em sua voz roca e angelical._

_-Calma não vou te machucar.- mencionei com um sorriso. Ele pareceu acreditar já que deixou que eu encostasse em seu rosto. – Viu? Não vou te fazer mal._

_Ele me mandou um pequeno sorriso, mostrando-me seus dentes afiados como o de um tubarão. Isso me intrigou um pouco, mas também fez meu coração saltar mais do que o normal._

_-Você é um demônio?- perguntei curiosa._

_-Sou .Você vai me machucar que nem os outros por causa disso?- perguntou amedrontado._

_-Claro que não!E a propósitom, qual é o seu nome?_

_-E-eu não sei.-sussurrou._

_-Não tem nome? Então vou te dar um. Que tal?_

_-Seria ótimo!- disse empolgado, o que me fez rir_

_-Que tal...Soul?-perguntei com um sorriso._

_-Gostei._

_-Então Soul?Quer vir a minha casa para curarmos esses ferimentos?_

_-Se não for se incomodar._

_O segurei pela mão e o ajudei a ir a minha casa._

_Ele foi meu primeiro amigo e meu primeiro amor._

Despertei lentamente. Recordei o sonho que acabara de ter e não pude evitar que uma lágrima escapasse de meus olhos. Era tão dolorido para mim saber que nunca mais poderia vê-lo de novo.

Por que isso tinha que acontecer? Por que ele me deixou? Mesmo que só tivéssemos nos conhecido por um dia, não pude evitar me apaixonar por ele. Mas parecia que ele não sentia o mesmo já que se foi e me deixou sozinha.

Lágrimas escorriam de meus olhos e não conseguia evitar soluçar. Só de pensar que ele não me queria destroçava meu coração.

Será que estaria bem? Estaria pensando em mim? Será que ainda se preocupava comigo? Teria uma família?

Sentei na cama em que estava deitada e abracei minhas pernas tampando meu rosto nos joelhos. Deixei que as lágrimas rolassem livremente por meu rosto. Não aguentava mais. Queria vê-lo e dizer o que sentia, mas...não podia. Ele estava em um mundo onde nunca mais eu poderia estar.

Tinha que encarar a realidade e me dar conta que ele não me amava e que agora estava feliz nos braços de outra.

Isso me fez chorar ainda mais alto._ Por que um garoto como ele ia se interessar por uma garota como eu?_ Pensei arrasada.

Nada mais me importava agora. E se alguma alma caridosa aparecesse e acabasse com meu sofrimento eu agradeceria.

Foi quando a porta se abriu. Limpei minhas lágrimas e rapidamente e tentei me acalmar. Mirei a porta atentamente e por ela entrou o mesmo garoto que havia me salvado.

O fitei curiosa e desconfiada, ele fez o mesmo. Ficamos assim um tempo até que ele deixou a sacola que carregava em cima de uma mesa que estava perto dali e se dirigiu a mim.

-Você esta bem?- perguntou docemente. Não respondi apenas o mirei fixamente. – Estava chorando?- perguntou desconfiado.

-N-não.- menti nervosa.

Ele mirou em mim fixamente depois soltou um suspiro largo e se levantou indo na direção da sacola que havia trazido. Pegou uma maçã e me entregou.

-Coma. Vai precisar.- disse de costas para mim.

-Obrigada!-agradeci com o tom de voz mais doce que pude. Vi como ele se estremecia, mas decidi ignorar- Afinal onde estou? Quem é você? E por que me salvou?- perguntei dando uma mordida na maçã.

-Você está no mundo entre o céu e a terra, ou seja, o Limbo.- Me respondeu ainda sem me encarar- É um dos lugares mais perigosos para uma alma humana.

-E por que?- perguntei interessada.

-Porque há vários demônios aqui! E é mais perigoso para uma garota com uma alma tão chamativa, iguais às roupas!

Mirei minha roupa atentamente. Usava um traje estilo ninja. Uma blusa de mangas compridas que ia até um pouco abaixo de meus seios, ela era da cor azul céu. Usava uma saia curta que ocupava apenas um terço de minha coxa e tinha dois cortes dos dois lados das pernas e era da mesma cor que a blusa. Tinha um short debaixo da sai de um azul mais escuro. Usava botas brancas de plataforma pequenas. E por fim, usava duas luvas brancas.

-Continuando!- disse chamando minha atenção - Aqui também há regras. Aqui você pode sangrar e se ferir como na terra, mas se você acabar perdendo o corpo nunca mais poderá voltar .- engoli seco ao ouvir aquelas palavras.- Para você sair daqui é preciso atravessar o portal.

-Que portal?

-É uma faixa de luz que liga esse mundo com o espiritual. Ao atravessá-la você estará segura e poderá voltar para terra quando chegar a hora.

Então poderia ir embora desse lugar e voltar para a terra e começar de novo? Acho que nunca fiquei tão feliz em toda a minha vida.

Levantei e fui em direção a porta. Abri e saí tranqüilamente. Já estava tomando meu caminho quando alguém segurou meu pulso. Olhei para trás e vi como dois olhos vermelhos me miravam de uma maneira reprovativa.

- Onde pensa que vai? – perguntou em um tom raivoso.

-Aonde mais eu iria? – perguntei de volta com um tom óbvio - Vou para esse portal.

-E pensa ir sozinha?

-Claro! Não preciso que ninguém me proteja. – disse magoada.

-Mas é claro que precisa. Você sabe quantos perigos há lá fora?

-Sei. Mas já tenho 18 anos e como filha de caça-demônios sei me proteger. – disse em um tom superior

-Que ironia, estou querendo ajudar a pessoa que mata meus irmãos. – disse para si mesmo.

-Mais um motivo para eu ir sozinha – me safei de seu agarre e comecei a andar. Então ele era um demônio, hein? Isso explica muita coisa.

-Espera. – gritou começando a me seguir. – Não vou deixar que você vá sozinha até lá!

-Não precisa deixar. Eu já vou sozinha até lá.

-Eu vou com você então – disse confiante. Não era uma pergunta o que me deixou furiosa.

-E quem lhe deu permissão para vir comigo?

-Ninguém tem que me dar permissão. Eu faço o que eu quero. Agora me siga.

Suspirei derrotada e o segui. Essa seria uma longa aventura...


	4. Proteção,preocupaçã e algo mais?

ALMA PURA

Cap.3: Proteção, preocupação e ...algo mais?

SOUL POV.

-Anda sua lerda. – gritei sem paciência. – Assim demoraremos a vida toda.

-Se não se lembra já estou morta e quero pegar um livro para ler na viagem. – disse a garota que, não sei porque, estava ajudando.

-Ficou louca?! Ler em uma viagem tão perigosa?! – gritei ao topo de minha voz, mas ela simplesmente me ignorou e entrou na loja.

Suspirei cansado e segui em direção à loja que ela entrou.

Meu nome é Soul Eater Evans e sou um demônio que em sofrimento por ter que cuidar de uma garota chata e irritante. Bom, a culpa tecnicamente é minha. Não devia ter dito que a ajudaria. Mas a maior parte da culpa era dela por ser muito parecida com ela!

Entrei na loja bem no momento em que o vendedor perguntava o nome dela.

-Meu nome é Maka Albarn.- disse ela com um sorriso amável e olhando o livro que tinha nas mãos.

- Albarn? Você é do clã Albarn de caça-demônios? – perguntou o senhor surpreso igual a mim.

- Sim. – respondeu um pouco temerosa.

- É uma honra estar diante de um membro de um clã tão respeitado. – o velho fez uma pequena reverência. Vi como Maka corava e ficava meio incômoda com a ação, o que me surpreendeu.

Pensava que todos do clã Albarn fossem esnobes, que abusavam de seu poder e da capacidade de matar demônios para se sobressaírem às pessoas que não podiam. Mas, por que ela não estava gostando da atitude do velho?

- Por favor, não faça isso. – pediu com um tom desesperado – Não sou tão importante assim. Sou como qualquer outra garota que já conheceu.

O homem se levantou e a olhou confundido. Eu fazia o mesmo. O lugar ficou em silencio até que decidi quebrá-lo, para ir logo embora.

- Já pegou o que queria? – perguntei sem muito ânimo. Ela e o velho me miraram surpresos, depois ela me sorriu.

-Já. – se virou para o velho ainda sorrindo (essa garota não para de sorrir?) - Vou levar esse.

O velho pegou o livro e o levou até o balcão para ver seu valor e logo depois dirigiu sua atenção a mim.

- Então está ajudando a garota, não é, senhor Evans? – perguntou o velho com um sorriso brincalhão.

Apenas bufei e tratei de ignorá-lo. Maka mirou-me surpreendida.

-Você é do clã Evans? – perguntou curiosa

-É. – respondeu o velho por mim. – Ele não gosta que o lembrem disso, mas ele é do clã Evans.

- Que incrível. Eu já tive a oportunidade de conhecer um Evans. O nome dele era Wes.- disse com estrelas nos olhos .- Ele era um cavalheiro. Muito educado. Além de ser bem bonito.

A mirei atordoado. Se não estava enganado, parecia que ela estava apaixonada pelo meu irmão. Sim, Wes Evans é meu irmão, infelizmente.

- Por acaso você está apaixonada pelo Wes? – perguntei em tom de brincadeira.

- Não. Na verdade eu estou apaixonada por outro. – disse ela com um olhar triste. Fiquei um pouco confuso com sua reação. Normalmente quando se fala que está apaixonado, fica-se feliz. O que teria acontecido?

- E quem é o sortudo? – perguntou o velho curioso.

-Não gosto de falar muito sobre isso. – disse simplesmente. – Mas Evans, você não tem primeiro nome não?

Não respondi. Apenas desviei a mira. Não gosto de falar meu primeiro nome. Não é que eu não gostasse dele, eu o adoro, mas é que ele me traz lembranças que me fazem sentir infeliz, preocupado e triste.

- Ele não fala qual é. – respondeu o velho por mim e entregando o livro para Maka.

-E por que? – perguntou confusa

-Por que não quero que ninguém saiba. – responde antes do velho.

-Não gosta do seu nome? – me perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

-Não. Eu gosto dele. Mas... – dei uma pausa respirei fundo e continuei – Só que ele me faz recordar uma pessoa que nunca mais poderei ver.

Silêncio.

Ninguém ousou falar durante alguns minutos. E eu não conseguia parar de pensar nela, a garota que me salvou da morte, mas que eu nunca soube seu nome. Fiquei apenas um dia a seu lado, mas bastou isso para perceber que a amava com loucura e que seria muito perigoso eu ficar do seu lado, por mais que me doesse.

-Entendo. – murmurou Maka melancólica. Podia sentir a dor em sua voz, e por um instante quis consolá-la – Obrigada pelo livro senhor – disse ao velho com uma pequena reverencia. – Podemos ir agora Evans-kum.

Saímos da loja e seguimos nosso caminho. Maka não falava nada, estava perdida em seu próprio mundo, enquanto eu agradecia o silencio mentalmente.

Pude lembrar do seu sorriso, dos seus olhos, da sua pele pálida e quente. Tudo nela fazia meu coração saltar. E, ao ver Maka naquela hora em que a salvei, me fez recordar dela por um momento. Pensei que fosse ela, mas ao ver que era velha demais para ser a garota com quem havia me apaixonado, desisti da idéia.

Ela hoje teria 18 anos como eu e Maka, mas morreu há 11 anos atrás. Como sabia? Bom, uma vez não agüentei estar só e fui vê-la, mas quando cheguei em sua casa ela estava destruída. Perguntei ao povo do pequeno povoado que tinha lá perto se alguém daquela casa sobreviveu e eles me disseram que toda a família morreu em um ataque de demônios.

Quando voltei para cá, a procurei por todo esse mundo e não a achei. Conclui que ou ela já teria atravessado o portal ou ela tinha "_morrido_" aqui também. Torcia para que fosse a primeira.

Estava tão distraído com minhas lembranças que nem percebi a presença de um demônio perto de nós. E quando percebi já era tarde.

Maka foi lançada contra uma árvore, chocando-se de costas e caindo imóvel no chão sem se mover, mas podia ver claramente seus olhos abertos mirando com pavor o demônio que a golpeou.

Mirei o demônio com fúria. Não sabia porque, mas quando vi como Maka foi golpeada por ele, um ódio foi tomando meu corpo. Tive vontade de matar aquele demônio que ousou ferí-la.

Joguei-me contra ele e arranquei um de seus braços. Ele gritou de dor enquanto seu sangue saia aos montes. Não perdi tempo e enfiei minha mão esquerda em seu abdome e, movendo meu braço para cima, fiz um corte indo do estômago ao ombro.

O demônio caiu ao solo morto enquanto seu corpo era envolvido por uma nuvem preta e desaparecia deixando apenas uma alma vermelha.

Devorei a alma e segui em direção a Maka, que me mirava surpresa.

-Você esta bem? – perguntei preocupado

-Não consigo me mover. – me respondeu com dificuldade. Ela tentou mover suas pernas, mas elas não respondiam. Ri um pouco com a cara de desgosto dela e a carreguei, estilo noiva, sem muita dificuldade.

Ela me fitou ainda mais surpresa enquanto seu rosto tomava uma linda... q-quer dizer... um tom vermelho claro.

-O-o que e-está fazendo? – gaguejou nervosa. Sorri docemente a fazendo desviar a mira.

-Você não pode se mover, então vou te carregar. – respondi com um tom óbvio.

Ela não falou mais nada. Sorri ainda mais e comecei a andar.

-Obrigada – murmurou baixinho, quase não a ouvi.

E por alguma razão não me importava mais em ajudá-la, na verdade agora me agradava. Olhei para ela discretamente e não pude evitar que meu coração batesse feliz. Aqueles olhos verdes jade estavam se fechando lentamente enquanto ela afundava seu rosto lentamente em meu peito.

Eram tão parecidas. Talvez Maka pudesse trazer de volta o que perdi há muito tempo. Uma amizade em que ambos confiavam a vida ao outro.


	5. Medo de te perder

ALMA PURA

Cap.4: Medo de te perder.

SOUL POV.

Havia se passado uma semana desde o dia em que decidi ajudar Maka a atravessar o portal. Mas, cada dia que passava, mais demônios apareciam e cada vez ficava mais dificil protegê-la.

Claro, Maka também ajudava a derrotar os demônios que apareciam. Ela tinha uma boa habilidade com a espada além de ótimos reflexos.

Tornamos amigos, mas, de vez em quando, quando caçoava dela por não ser tão arrolada como uma menina de 18 anos deveria ser, eu levava uma livrada na cabeça, cujo golpe ela chamava de Maka-Chop.

E a cada dia sentia mais necessidade de protegê-la de todos e até de mim.

Tive vários intentos frustrados de matá-la enquanto dormia. Tem uma parte de mim que desejava sua alma com loucura e faria de tudo para devorá-la. E ouso dizer que essa parte era um diabinho vermelho vestido de terno que ficava em uma habitação escura com um piano preto e uma vitrola que sempre tocava um jazz.

Ele sempre me oferecia a sugestão de comer a alma de Maka. Mas eu sempre recusava.

Eu e Maka estávamos andando pela floresta – não haviam povoados por aqui – sem dizer nada. Isso era comum já que sempre que enfrentávamos um demônio Maka se afundava em seu próprio mundo.

Não sei muita coisa sobre ela, mas sei que sempre que ela pensa em uma certa pessoa, segura o cabo da espada com força, como fazia agora.

Suspirei. Desde que recuperou os movimentos não parava de ter essa reação, e toda vez que perguntava o que era, ela mudava de assunto.

Mas hoje seria diferente. A faria falar mesmo que não quisesse.

-Maka. – a chamei calmamente.

-Hum. – foi o único que respondei. Nem parecia ter me ouvido.

-Por que esta tão tensa? – a fitei intensamente. Ela apenas abaixou a mira fazendo com que sua franja tampasse seus olhos.

-Não... estou tensa. – respondeu com a voz quebrada e cheia de tristeza. – Estou bem. É sério.

Não suportei. Sua tristeza era tão grande que quase podia tocá-la. E, sem aviso, a empurrei contra uma árvore segurando seus pulsos do lado da cabeça.

-Não, você não está bem. – ela me olhou surpresa e atordoada. – Você anda sempre segurando sua espada com força, não sorri mais com tanta freqüência como no dia em que te conheci e anda sempre distraída. – ela desviou o olhar do meu e fechou os olhos com força. – Por favor Maka, me diga o que está acontecendo. Quero te ajudar. – disse o mais gentil possível. Ela me fitou duvidosa. – Afinal, não é nada cool deixar uma garota sofrer. – sorri como para dar confiança.

Ela suspirou profundamente. Para depois me olhar nos olhos. Seus olhos cor jade me miravam tristonhos, mas decididos.

-Tudo bem, eu conto. – nesse momento a soltei e me afastei um pouco para deixá-la a vontade. – Bom, tudo começou quando eu tinha sete anos e conheci o garoto que me fez a pessoa mais feliz da face da terra. – não sei porque mas, ao ouvir aquilo não pude evitar sentir um pouco de ciúmes. – Mas bastou um dia para ele me deixar.

"_Depois que ele me deixou fiquei em depressão por vários meses. Ele, mesmo tendo-o conhecido por pouco tempo, me fez apaixonar perdidamente._

_Meus pais morreram um ano depois dele ir embora. Fiquei totalmente desesperada e corri para a floresta onde o conheci, levando junto minha espada que fizemos juntos com diamantes que ele encontrou. – _pude ver como ela segurava ainda mais forte a espada – _Fiquei escondida lá, temendo o mundo que me cercava._

_Depois de vários dias decidi continuar o legado de minha família e encontrar o garoto que levou meu coração. – _suspirou – _Nunca o encontrei e, ao acabar uma batalha contra um demônio, não agüentava mais nada. A dor do meu corpo e do meu coração eram muito forte para eu aguentar._

_Foi aí que decidi me matar. Não valia a pena viver sozinha. – _ela começou a chorar – _E quando te vi... quando olhei pra você pela primeira vez, pensei que fosse ele. Mas não era. E agora toda vez que olho pra você me recordo dele e penso que agora ele deve ter uma família onde eu não participo." –_ nessa hora ela caiu de joelhos chorando alto.

Não duvidei em me ajoelhar a sua frente e abraçá-la com cuidado, acariciando sua cabeça delicadamente. Ela escondeu seu rosto em meu peito e chorou ainda mais, segurando minha blusa com força. Minha blusa estava ficando encharcada por causa de suas lágrimas, mas não me importava. Só o fato dela estar se confortando já me agradava.

Estou pirando. Até parece que estou caidinho por essa chata.

Ela começou a respirar fundo para parar de chorar. Mas mesmo quando ela não estava mais chorando não parei de abraçá-la. Por alguma razão não queria me afastar.

- E você? – perguntou baixinho, quase não pude ouvir.

-Como assim? – perguntei sem entender o que ela quis dizer.

-Quando estávamos na livraria você disse que não queria falar seu nome porque te fazia lembrar alguém que não podia mais ver. Quem era? E por que não pode mais vê-la? - disse com tanta ternura que não pude evitar abraçá-la mais.

-Bom... não é uma história fácil de recordar mas sei que a sua também não foi, então vou te dizer.

-Não precisa me dizer se não quiser.

-Desde que nasci fui odiado por todos. Nasci na terra e fui impiedosamente pais me abandonaram quando era bem pequeno e tive que me virar muito cedo.

"_Quando fiz cinco anos saí do povoado em que nasci e viajei para vários outros povoados tentando encontrar meus pais. Mas em cada povo que passava era esmurrado pelos cidadãos .O último em que passei fui caçado e se não tivesse corrido para a floresta que tinha próximo dali, com certeza teria morrido._

_Mas mesmo tendo escapado estava muito ferido e não tinha nenhum meio que pudesse utilizar para tampar minhas feridas. Já estava desistindo quando a conheci._

_Encostei numa árvore e esperei meu fim. Mas antes que morresse vi, uma garota se aproximar de mim. Estava com medo dela. Pensava que ela fosse como os outros que me maltrataram e tentaram me matar. Me enganei._

_Mesmo sabendo que era um demônio, ela me ajudou e me curou, mesmo contra a vontade de seus pais._

_Fiquei um dia em sua casa, mesmo assim, isso não me impediu de me apaixonar perdidamente por ela. Mas quando a noite chegou tive um pesadelo e fui dormir a seu lado. Grave erro. Acordei no meio da noite com uma fome que me ardia a garganta. Olhei para ela dormindo tranquilamente a meu lado com os braços ao redor de minha cintura. Levei meu braço até seu pescoço e comecei a apertá-lo. Não estava consciente do que fazia e não conseguia controlar meu corpo._

_Só voltei a mim quando ouvi como ela tossia por falta de ar. Larguei seu pescoço e me afastei dela. Estava preste a matar a pessoa que salvou minha vida, que eu mais amava, que havia me dado um nome. Decidi deixá-la para seu próprio bem. Não queria ferí-la muito menos matá-la .Fui embora na mesma noite._

_Voltei um ano depois porque me sentia sozinho, mas a casa dela estava destruída e todos me disseram que toda sua família morrera._

_Vim para cá com a esperança de encontrá-la, sem sucesso. Supus que ela teria atravessado o portal ou sua alma devorada por um demônio. Torcia para que fosse o primeiro e ela pudesse ter outra chance._

_Quando te vi pensei que fosse ela. São muito parecidas. Mas lembrei que ela morrera e quando uma alma humana vem para cá não muda com o passar do tempo em que permanece aqui. Sofro toda vez que te vejo e penso nela. Em como ela estaria agora e se tinha uma família." – _parei de falar e o silencio reinou no lugar.

Ela apertou mais minha blusa e enfiou mais seu rosto contra meu peito.

-Me desculpe. – sussurrou em um tom baixo.

-Mas porque? – perguntei confuso.

- Por te fazer sofrer tanto. – disse quase voltando a chorar.

-Mas você não me fez sofr...- não pude terminar de dizer já que ela me interrompeu.

-NÃO MINTA! – gritou se aferrando mais ainda a mim – Eu sei que sou um peso para você. Além de estar te ferindo por me proteger, estou te fazendo sofrer por lembrar quem você ama e não poder estar a seu lado. – seu tom era cada vez mais triste, sua voz ameaçava o choro novamente e seu corpo começava a tremer – Sou um estorvo para todos. Até meus pais pensavam assim.

Lágrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos novamente. A segurei pelo ombro e a distanciei um pouco de mim para poder mirá-la no olhos.

- Você não é um estorvo pra ninguém. – disse chamando sua atenção. Seus olhos chorosos me miravam surpresos. – Eu escolhi te proteger. Você não tem nada a ver com eu estar me machucando e você não está me fazendo sofrer por me fazer lembrar dela. É até bom. – terminei com um sorriso.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas com a manga de sua blusa e me sorriu de volta.

Antes que qualquer um de nós pudesse falar algo, fomos golpeados. Separei de Maka no impacto. Ela se chocou em uma rocha e eu saí arrastando no chão.

Levantei o rosto para ver Maka caindo no chão e tentando se levantar enquanto o demônio que nos atacou se aproximava lentamente dela.

Sentí uma enorme fúria percorrer meu corpo, com pitadas de preocupação, ódio e medo. Estava com medo de perdê-la, medo de que nunca mais pudesse vê-la sorrir de novo. Não iria deixar que ele comesse sua alma. Não permitiria que a tirasse de mim.

Levantei com rapidez e me lancei contra o demônio antes dele poder tocar em Maka, que agora estava de joelhos no chão e uma mão sustentando o corpo.

Comecei a lutar com o demônio. Ele não era nada fraco e me golpeou várias vezes enquanto eu apenas uma ou duas vezes. Estava exausto e quase não conseguia me manter em pé. Distrai um pouco e o demônio atravessou sua mão por meu abdomem e me lançava contra uma árvore.

-EVANS! – gritou Maka já de pé. Minha visão estava embaçada, mas pude ver como ela se balançava contra o demônio com sua espada erguida e o cortava ao meio.

A alma do demônio flutuava na frente de Maka, mas ela nem ligou e foi correndo até mim com um olhar preocupado e cheio de tristeza. Quando chegou, se ajoelhou ao meu lado e tentou parar meu sangramento. Colocou minha cabeça em seu colo e começou a chorar enquanto tentava inutilmente sarar meu ferimento.

Segurei sua mão e lhe sorri com esforço. – Não se preocupe... vou... ficar... bem. – disse com dificuldade. Meu aperto se tornava débil e tudo começou a ficar negro.

Antes que caísse na escuridão pude ouvir como Maka gritava meu nome desesperada. Depois... nada.


	6. O demonio de cabelos azuis

ALMA PURA

Cap. 5: O demônio de cabelos azuis

MAKA POV.

Pressionava com força o ferimento tentando parar o sangramento. Ele já havia ficado inconsciente há alguns minutos, mas não desistia. Não iria deixar que ele morresse, não quando estava começando a confiar totalmente nele.

Seus batimentos começaram a ficar débil e sua respiração começava a falhar o que significava que não tinha muito tempo.

As lagrimas saiam sem parar de meus olhos o que borrava um pouco minha vista. Tirei uma mão de seu peito, onde tinha a ferida, levei até meu olho para secar as lagrimas, em vão. Sujei meu rosto de sangue, mas não consegui fazer as lagrimas pararem de sair.

Lembrei de sua história e pude jurar que seria ele a quem estive procurando todo esse tempo. Mas me dei conta de que ele havia ido para proteger quem amava e meu pai havia dito que aquele que amava havia ido por não querer ficar perto de mim.

Enquanto vagava por minhas lembranças lembrei que se um demônio comesse uma alma, seja de demônio ou de um humano, todas as feridas que possuísse seriam curadas. Não importa o tamanho ou a profundidade da ferida, ela se curava em alguns minutos.

Levantei-me e corri até onde a alma do demônio que havia matado e a abracei com força. A levei ate onde estava o corpo do Evans e me ajoelhei a seu lado.

Levei a alma até a sua boca e o fiz come-la.

-Por favor, coma. Vai te ajudar. – disse enquanto tentava faze-lo engolir a alma.

Quando vi que havia engolido, dirigi minha atenção ao lugar onde se encontrava a ferida e suspirei aliviada ao ver que estava sarando como em um passe de mágica.

Continuava inconsciente, mas sua respiração era mais tranqüila e seus batimentos cardíacos voltavam ao normal. Olhei para seu rosto adormecido e não quis incomodar então decide que dormiríamos ali hoje.

Olhei para o céu e vi que continuava escuro. Ainda não conseguia diferencia o dia da noite então decide descansar um pouco.

Quebrei alguns galhos das árvores a nossa volta e fiz uma fogueira, com muito custo.

Acomodei meu corpo em uma árvore que havia perto da que estava Evans e tentei dormir.

Depois de alguns minutos cai completamente dormida segurando a mão daquele que se arriscava por mim.

_Estava correndo pelo bosque de mãos dadas com meu melhor amigo e meu primeiro amor._

_Estava ansiosa para irmos ao lago que ficava no lugar onde o conhece, ou seja, ontem à noite._

_Eu e Soul riamos alegres enquanto corríamos. Eu estava um pouco na frente já que sabia a perfeição onde ficava o lago._

_Soul não se distanciava de mim nem um minuto por temor que alguém o fizesse mal. Eu também não me separava dele. Não queria que ninguém o machucasse de novo._

_Chegamos ao lago e ficamos admirando a água que brilhava com os raios do sol. Estava encantada com a beleza que se via o lago nessa hora do dia (era meio dia). Olhei para Soul que também mirava o lago maravilhado._

_Analisei cada detalhe de seu belo rosto e fiquei maravilhada como seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam de alegria._

_Uma idéia malvada passou por minha cabeça e não pude evitar sorrir malignamente. Na ponte dos pés fui recuando alguns passos até ficar atrás de Soul. Logo depois o empurrei até que caísse dentro do lago de roupa e tudo._

_Comecei a rir sem controle, meu estomago já começava a doer. Ele tirou a cabeça da água e mi miro. Seus olhos tinham uma mistura de surpresa raiva e outra coisa que não pude identificar o que era._

_Ele saiu da água, mas não pude perceber já que havia fechado os olhos de tanto rir. Ele então me empurrou para dentro do lago (já que eu estava perto de sua margem)._

_Olhei para ele com raiva, mas logo essa raiva se transformou em risos quando vi como ele ria sem controle._

_Passamos uma boa parte da manhã nadando no lago até que Soul me parou de brincar e olhou para sua mão, surpreendido._

_-O que foi Soul? – perguntei me aproximando para ver o que ele tinha na mão._

_-Olha o que eu achei. – disse me mostrando um pequeno diamante que estava em sua mão. Pequeno? Aquilo tava mais para uma GRANDE pedra de diamante!_

_-WOW! – exclamei ao ver a pedra que brilhava intensamente na mão do meu amigo. – É muito bonita._

_-Toma! – ele segurou minha mão e colocou a pedra nela. – É pra você._

_- Não posso aceitar. Você a achou, é sua. – disse tentando devolver._

_-Não preciso dela e quero dar ela pra você._

_-Obrigada então._

_-Tive uma idéia. – disse empolgado e com um grande sorriso no rosto._

_-E qual é? – perguntei curiosa._

_-Seus pais não te disseram que tem que fazer uma espada? – perguntou sem tirar o sorriso do rosto._

_- Sim. Por quê?_

_-Por que não tentamos achar mais diamantes e fazer uma espada com eles? – termino com um brilho nos olhos._

_- Boa idéia. – disse animada. _

_Meus pais haviam dito que quando completasse sete anos teria que fazer aminha espada para poder treinar mais duro. E, pensando bem, uma espada de diamante seria perfeita para matar a um demônio forte, já que diamante não quebra com facilidade._

_Voltamos a mergulhar no lago procurando mais diamantes. Depois de uns dez minutos encontramos umas seis pedras bem grandes (esse sim que era um lago especial)_

_Corremos de volta para minha casa para podermos terminar rápido e voltar a brincar._

_Chegando a minha casa mamãe nos deu a maior bronca por termos molhado as roupas e nos mandou troca-las imediatamente._

_Depois de nos trocarmos, descemos rapidamente a oficina de meu pai e começamos a fazer minha espada._

_Desde então nunca mais larguei a minha espada._

Fui abrindo meus olhos lentamente. Não havia luz então não demorou muito para abrir os olhos totalmente.

Olhei para todos os lados até que sente como algo ou alguém segurava minha mão com força. Sorri ao ver que era Evans que segurava minha mão e sorria entre sonhos. Suas feridas já tinham sarado completamente e sua respiração junto com os batimentos cardíacos havia voltado ao normal.

O observei por um tempo até que vi como abria os olhos lentamente. Quando estava totalmente acordado olhou para mim surpreso, acho que não esperava continuar com vida depois do que aconteceu.

-Se sente melhor? – perguntei com um sorriso.

- Sim. Até mais do que eu esperava. – confessou tentando se levantar, mas o impede.

- Não. Você ainda tem que descansar. – falei seria – O golpe foi muito forte e é melhor não arriscar que a ferida volte a abrir.

- Não se preocupe – me disse com um sorriso que deixava a mostra seus dentes de tubarão. – Já estou bem melhor pra continuar.

Corei ao ver seu sorriso. Por que diabos eu estava corando? Não sentia nada por ele! Ou sim? Não, com certeza não. Era só porque ele parece muito com Soul nada mais.

Deixei que ele se levantasse e me ajudasse a levantar. Voltamos a andar, comendo uma maçã que ele tinha pegado em alguma árvore ale perto.

Estava tudo tranqüilo até que senti um cheiro que fez meus músculos se enrijecer e meu coração bombeasse sangue para todo meu corpo em uma velocidade surpreendente. A adrenalina corria em minhas veias me fazendo preparar para correr.

Segurei o pulso do Evans, ele também estava tenso. O mirei nos olhos e ele assentiu lentamente com a cabeça. Não precisava falar nada para saber o que tínhamos que fazer.

Evans se posicionou na minha frente de uma forma protetora e continuamos andando na direção daquele cheiro que fazia meu nariz arder.

Quando chegamos ao local onde devia estar o demônio, vi apenas um garoto de um estranho cabelo azul arrepiado, de olhos verde água e um corpo bem musculoso.

Ele nos mirou nos olhos e sorriu.

- Ola. – disse mostrando seus dentes afiados, o que fez um calafrio percorrer minha espinha.

Era um demônio de forma humana e cabelo azul.


	7. Em busca de Tsubaki 1

ALMA PURA

Cap. 6: Em busca de Tsubaki 1

SOUL POV.

Posicionei-me na frente de Maka de uma maneira protetora para que aquele demônio não a machucasse.

Relaxei um pouco ao ver que ele tinha correntes que prendiam seu pescoço e seus pulsos a uma árvore cujo tronco era bem grosso e parecia ser feito de aço bem forte.

Ele estava sentado de pernas cruzadas e nos mirava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Quem é você? – perguntei de uma forma fria e seria. Ele apenas riu.

- Meu nome é Black Star e sou o demônio que superara ao deus demônio! Jajajajajaja! – disse rindo maniacamente.

Uma gotinha estilo anime escorreu por minha cabeça e o mirei com pena. Parecia mais um idiota.

Quando parou de rir, mirou a Maka atentamente e um sorriso melancólico apareceu em seus lábios.

- Vejo que leva uma humana com uma alma deliciosa. – disse em um tom tristonho, mas faminto.

Esconde a Maka atrás de mim e mirei ao demônio com fúria. Não iria deixar que tomasse sua alma.

- Calma. Não vou fazer mal a ela. Sei me controlar. – disse de uma forma relaxada e despreocupada.

-A é? E como tem tanta experiência? – perguntei em um tom sarcástico.

Vi como seu rosto ficava sombrio e deixava de sorrir. Ele abaixando a cabeça ocultando seus olhos verde água na sombra de seu cabelo.

- Porque eu já viajei junto a uma humana com uma alma deliciosa e tentadora. – disse. A dor e a tristeza estavam marcados em sua voz.

- Onde ela esta agora? E por que esta presa a essa árvore? – perguntou Maka curiosa saindo de trás de mim.

- É uma história longa. – respondeu a mirando atentamente.

- Temos tempo.

Ao ouvir Maka dizendo aquilo, segurei seu pulso e a levei a um canto onde o tal Black Star não pudesse nos ouvir.

-Tem certeza Maka? Não confio muito nele – sussurrei.

- Evans ele ta preso, não tem como ele fazer nada e, alem do mais, não vai fazer nem um mal ouvirmos o que ele tem a dizer. – disse também em um sussurro.

- Esta bem, mas se eu ver que tem algum perigo te tiro de lá na hora.

- Ta – vi como seu rosto tomava um lin... Q-quer dizer... Uma cor avermelhada e depois voltamos ao local onde estava o demônio de cabelos azuis.

- Já terminaram de discutir? – perguntou de uma forma brincalhona.

- Já. – disse Maka sorridente – Pode nos dizer o que ouve com sua amiga? – perguntou docemente.

- Bom... – começou com um sorriso. – se quer mesmo saber. Tudo começou há um ano atrás quando estávamos passando por aqui perto.

_Fleshback on_

BLACK STAR POV.

_Era de dia, mas mesmo assim estava escuro. Encontrava-me saltando de árvore a árvore com Tsubaki em meus braços._

_- Black Star isso é arriscado. – disse preocupada e segurando ainda mais forte minha blusa e tampando seu rosto em meu peito._

_- Não se preocupe Tsubaki, o granei Ori-sama nunca te deixaria cai! Jajajaja! – disse para tentar tranqüiliza-la._

_-Por favor, Black Star, vamos andando. – pediu desesperada._

_- Tudo por minha Deusa. – parei de pular e desci da árvore e a coloquei no chão._

_Ela segurou minha mão e começamos a caminhar despreocupado. Já fazia um bom tempo em que estávamos nessa viajem junto e há alguns dias atrás percebe o que realmente sentia por ela. A amava com todo meu ser._

_E na noite anterior a havia confessado meus sentimentos, cujo ela correspondia. Naquela mesma noite a fiz ser minha. _

_Mas mesmo a amando não ia deixar que ela ficasse em um mundo onde correria perigo sempre. Então mesmo que isso me doesse, iria fazer com que ela atravessasse o portal._

_Mas antes que pudéssemos chegar lá fomos atacados por um demônio de forma humana._

_O nome dele era Mifune. Era o meu maior rival e sempre aproveitava a chance de fazer-me sofrer. Mas o que ele fez aquele dia foi mais do que um sofrimento. Foi à morte em pessoa._

_-Ora, ora, olha o que temos aqui. – disse em um tom brincalhão. Limitei-me a ficar na frente de Tsubaki em uma maneira protetora. – Há quanto tempo em, Black Star._

_- O que você quer Mifune? – perguntei, a raiva estava marcada em minha voz._

_- Nada de mais. Apenas vim confirmar o que fiquei sabendo – disse se aproximando mais de nos dois._

_- E o que você ficou sabendo? – senti como Tsubaki começava a tremer atrás de mim. Apertei um pouco mais forte sua mão para dar coragem._

_Ouvi como Mifune ria e voltava a nos ver com uma mirada divertida._

_- Ouvi dizer que certo demônio de cabelos azuis havia se apaixonado por uma humana. – nesse momento sentie como meu coração parava de bater – E parece que esse boato estava certo. Então pensei, por que não usar isso a meu favor? Afinal não é sempre que o demônio mais egocêntrico do mundo se apaixona._

_Nesse momento um medo descomunal inundou meu corpo. Aquilo não estava indo bem._

_- Não vou deixar que encoste um dedo nela. – disse já me preparando para lutar. Ele apenas riu._

_- E quem disse que você tem que deixar alguma coisa? ANGELA! – quando ele gritou, aquela peste da filha dele se lançou contra mim e me selou nessa árvore._

_Mifune se aproximou de mim e se ajoelhou a poucos centímetros de mim._

_- Agora você vai sofrer por não estar com quem você ama Black Star. – sussurrou. Meus olhos se arregalaram e antes que ele pudesse se afastar dei uma cabeçada em sua testa fazendo com que soltasse a chave do selo._

_Vi como Tsubaki pegava a chave e a escondia, para logo depois vir em minha direção. Mas antes que pudesse estar perto li gritei._

_-TSUBAKI, CORRE! SAI DAQUI! _

_- Mas Black Star... – tentou dizer, mas a interrompi._

_- Não se preocupe comigo, apenas corre! – gritei desesperado. Ela hesitou por um momento mas assentiu e correu para o outro lado._

_Antes que pudesse se distanciar o suficiente para estar segura os demônios, capangas do Mifune, a pegaram e começaram a leva-la para o castelo que ele tem ale perto._

_Ela tentava escapar, mas os demônios eram bem mais fortes e a levaram facilmente._

_-TSUBAKI! Soltem-na seus... – tentava sair do selo, mas ele era muito forte._

_Ia continuar tentando se não tivesse sentido uma forte dor no pescoço e tudo começasse a borrar._

_A ultima coisa que ouvi foi o grito de Tsubaki me chamando e a risada do Mifune se afastando lentamente._

_Ele a levou para o seu castelo que fica aqui perto._

_Acordei no dia seguinte ainda preso nesse selo idiota e sabendo que quem eu mais amo estava com quem eu mais odeio, fazendo sabe se lá o que com ela._

_Flashback off_

SOUL POV

- Desde então estou preso aqui sem saber o que esta passando com a pessoa que amo – terminou de dizer melancólico.

Senti um aperto no coração. Sabia bem o que ele sentia. Não podia ver mais a pessoa que amo e nem saber se ela esta bem ou não.

Vi como Maka se levantava de repente. A mirei confundido igual à Black Star.

- Então, onde fica o castelo? – perguntou de cabeça baixa fazendo com que seu cabelo tampasse seus olhos cor jade.

-Não é muito longe daqui. Só andar reto naquela direção. – disse apontando para traz.

- Ótimo! – afirmou e saiu andando sem dizer mais nada.

Black Star e eu a miramos, confundidos, enquanto ela sumia entre as arvores. Suspirei cansado e confuso para logo depois me levantar e seguir a Maka que já começava a sumir de minha vista.

- Maka! – a chamei enquanto a alcançava. – Maka, espera!

Ela não parou. Nem virou para me ver. Seu passo era rápido e, se não fosse por minha agilidade de demônio não a teria alcançado.

- Ei, Maka! – dessa vez segurei seu braço fazendo-a parar e me mirar com um pouco de raiva, mas seu rosto estava completamente serio. – O que você pensa que esta fazendo? O que deu em você? Sai sem avisar nem nada do tipo.

- Vou a salvar a Tsubaki. – disse simplesmente, escapando do meu agarre e continuando a caminhar.

-Há, mais não vai mesmo! – voltei a segurar seu braço. Dessa vez ela me mirou confundida e totalmente irritada.

- E por que não? – estava quase gritando e seu cenho estava ligeiramente franzido.

- Porque alem de ser muito arriscado esse problema não tem nada a ver com agente. – respondi apertando mais seu braço. – E se aquele cara estiver falando a verdade, a garota deve estar super protegida.

- Não me importo! – ela puxou o braço para frente fazendo com que eu a soltasse. – Não me importo se tenha mil demônios protegendo o local, vou salvar aquela humana nem que custe minha alma. Alem do mais, sou uma caça-demônios, e posso cuidar deles.

- Mas por quê?

- Porque não vou mais deixar alguém sofrer como eu sofre depois de perder quem amo. – seu tom se tornará melancólico.

Tranqüilizei-me. Era só por isso? Bom... Tecnicamente ela estava certa, mas se fosse sozinha ate lá ia acabar morrendo. E isso eu não podia permitir.

- Tudo bem então. – suspirei as palavras enquanto colocava minhas mãos nos bolsos da calça. – Mas eu vou com você.

- Serio? – perguntou surpresa arregalando os olhos, que brilhavam como nunca.

- É! – responde simplesmente enquanto começava a andar – Não posso deixar você ir sozinha e se machucar. Isso não seria nada cool.

Ela me acompanhava me mirando atentamente. Seu rosto começou a tomar um tom rosado, e seus olhos se desviaram para outro lado quando falei isso.

- I-isso quer dizer q-que você se preocupa comigo? – murmurou em um tom tão baixo que se não fosse minha audição de demônio não a teria ouvido.

Senti meu rosto arder e o sangue se dirigir todo para aquela área. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu não posso estar corando. Ou posso? Não, claro que não. E por que sinto meu coração acelerando? ! Essa garota esta me fazendo ficar loco.

- S-sim. P-pode s-se di-dizer que s-sim – agora estou gaguejando, que maravilha! (por favor notem meu sarcasmo).

Caminhas mais alguns minutos em silencio quando, de repente, ao sairmos de dentro da mata, nos deparamos com uma mansão de mais ou menos três andares, toda branca, janelas grandes e com cortinas azul claros e portas também grandes com detalhes entalhados na madeira.

Dava pra ouvir vozes e passos vindos de dentro da mansão que parecia estar sempre bem movimentada.

Um pequeno ruído de algo se partindo me tirou de meus devaneios bem na hora em que uma espécie de guarda começava a fazer a curva para chegar na parte da mansão onde estávamos, me dando tempo o bastante para empurrar Maka para dentro da floresta de novo e tampar sua boca para que o guarda não nos visse.

Parecia que se passava uma eternidade para que o guarda se afastasse o bastante para respirarmos relaxados.

Retirei minha mão da boca de Maka, que suspirou aliviada.

- É realmente muito bem vigiada. – sussurrei. Como garantia de se um guarda estivesse por perto.

- Tem razão. – falou Maka o mais baixo que conseguia. – Como poderemos entrar?

Analisei a mansão novamente, só que mais detalhadamente. Havia algumas pedras, que constituíam a mansão, que estavam meio para fora, possibilitando assim uma escalada. Agora só precisava achar uma janela aberta.

Por pura sorte do destino havia uma janela no ultimo andar que estava completamente aberta.

Sorri inconscientemente e, sem avisar, coloquei Maka em minhas costas e corri até a parede da mansão. Garantindo que nenhum guarda estava por perto vendo. Subi quase instantaneamente a parede.

Podia sentir Maka apertando com força seus braços contra meu pescoço e suas pernas contra minha cintura. E devo admitir que a sensação de seu corpo tão junto ao meu me agradava. E muito.

Neguei com a cabeça esse pensamento e me concentrei em escalar a parede.

Quando chegamos à janela do ultimo andar, verifiquei se havia alguém no quarto para logo depois entrar.

Já dentro do quarto coloquei Maka no chão. Ela cambaleou um pouco, mas foi só por alguns segundos. Depois se manteve em pé me mirando com ódio.

- Da próxima vez que fizer isso me avisa antes. – falou com raiva.

Não pude evitar soltar uma gargalhada com aquele comentário. Mas parei logo que comecei, já que uma voz fina e doce nos chamou a atenção:

- Quem são você?

Das sombras saiu uma garota de mais ou menos 19 anos. Tinha cabelos negros e estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, um corpo bem estruturado e olhos azuis. Ela usava uma calça jeans justa, uma blusa branca e sapatos boneca simples. Em seus braços tinha um pequeno lençol que parecia envolver alguma coisa que não conseguia ver.

Pude ver Maka prendendo a respiração e seu rosto ficar pálido.

Agora estávamos perdidos.

* * *

Espero_ que tenham gostado do capitulo._

_Desculpe se demorei para postar, mas é que fiquei muito ocupada lendo e escrevendo outras fics. Mas por favor leiam e comentem essa e outras fanfics que escrevi, como "Destino" e "Lumpus e Rapus" garanto que são legais._

_Por favor não deixem de comentar T.T adoro seus reviews!_


	8. Em busca de Tsubaki 2

ALMA PURA

Cap. 8: Em busca de Tsubaki 2

MAKA POV.

A garota a nossa frente nos mirava com curiosidade. Seu rosto com detalhes doces e delicados não parecia mostrar nenhuma ameaça, mas não podia evitar que meu coração palpitasse descontrolado e que a adrenalina começasse a se espalhar pelo meu corpo, me preparando para a batalha.

- Quem são vocês? - perguntou de novo se afastando alguns passos para trás e apertando mais o pequeno lençol contra o peito.

- Lhe perguntamos a mesma coisa. – retrucou Evans se colocando na minha frente de maneira protetora. – Quem é você?

- Meu nome é Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. – disse em uma voz firma, mas dava para se notar o medo que tinha.

Ao ouvir seu nome arregalei os olhos e déia volto no Evans, que me mirou preocupado, e fiquei na frente dele, olhando diretamente para aquela garota.

- Seu nome é Tsubaki? – perguntei. Ela assentiu coma cabeça, temerosa. – V-você conhece o demônio chamado Black Star?

Seu rosto se iluminou e lagrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos. Seu corpo começou a tremer, e já não sabia se era medo ou emoção.

- Black Star? – perguntou esperançosa. Eu assenti com a cabeça. – Como ele está? Vocês o viram? Ele esta bem?

Ela começou a nos bombardear de perguntas em uma velocidade incrível. Tive que fazer um esforço enorme para não ficar confusa.

- Sim, sim, nós o vimos. – disse interrompendo seu interrogatório. – Ele esta bem e sente sua falta.

Ela caiu na cama que havia atrás dela e olhou para o conteúdo do lençol com um sorriso doce e maternal.

- Ouviu isso querido? – sussurrou para a pequena coisa em seus braços. – Papai está bem. E sente nossa falta.

Estiquei um pouco o pescoço para poder ver o que era que tinha nos braços e pude ver um pequeno rostinho de um bebê que dormia tranqüilo com um sorriso no rosto. Não pude evitar me surpreender.

- Esse... Esse bebê é... – minha voz morreu antes de terminar a frase.

- Do Black Star? – completou para mim. Eu apenas assenti. – É. É sim.

- Ele não disse nada que tinha um filho. – comentou Evans se aproximando de nos.

- Ah! Ele ainda não sabe. – disse com um sorriso doce, para logo depois voltar a ver o bebê e acariciá-lo o rosto. – Eu só fiquei sabendo que estava grávida quando já estava aqui. Ele nasceu a mais ou menos um mês atrás.

Sentei-me do lado dela e olhei atenta para o bebê. Ele tinha o rosto delicado com feições parecidas com as da mãe, um cabelo azulado como o do pai e apele meio rosada igual à mãe.

De repente ele começou a abrir os olhos lentamente revelando dois orbes verde água. Era realmente filho dos dois. As semelhanças eram inacreditáveis.

O bebê olhou para todos os lados ate que seus olhos se pousaram em sua mãe que lhe sorriu com ternura e começou a acariciar seu rosto. O bebê apenas a olhou mais uma vez e começou a rir sem mais nem menos. Mas era uma risada tão gostosa e infantil que era impossível não rir também.

Evans se aproximou um pouco analisado o bebê muito detalhadamente. Depois se afastou e disse na maior casualidade:

-É um demônio. – seu rosto estava serio e sem emoção.

- E como você pode saber? Nem eu sinto uma preção demoníaca nele. – indaguei o mirando com desconfiança.

- Eu sei por que sou um demônio e consigo identificar um dos meus. – respondeu como se não fosse nada.

- Mas eu sou uma caça-demônios e também posso identificar uma aura demoníaca. E posso confirmar que esse bebê não tem. – rebati com firmeza.

- Mas ele é metade humano, o que interfere um pouco na sua percepção que não é tão aguçada quanto a minha. – retrucou.

Franzi o cenho irritada. Ele era muito irritante e orgulhoso as vezes.

- Ahm! Por que estão juntos se ele é um demônio e você um caça-demônios? – perguntou Tsubaki mirando a mim e ao Evans.

- Bom... É uma história meio longa, mas resumindo: Ele me salvou quando cheguei – mesmo não precisando – e está me ajudando a chegar ao portão. – respondi dando de ombros.

Ela apenas assentiu ainda sem acreditar, mas decidiu não tocar mais no assunto.

- E o que vieram fazer aqui? – voltou a perguntar.

- Viemos tirar você daqui. – respondeu Evans antes que eu tivesse a chance.

- E como pretendem fazer isso? – Tsubaki parecia esperançosa.

Eu e Evans nos entreolhamos. Não havíamos pensado nisso.

Passamos algum tempo em silencio quando uma idéia cruzou minha cabeça. Mas antes que pudesse dizê-la um estrondo chamou nossa atenção.

Estava vindo da porta.

- São eles. – disse Tsubaki se levantando e se afastando o máximo que podia da porta em passos lentos. – Sabem que vocês estão aqui.

Levantei-me de golpe e segurei o cabo da minha espada me preparando para lutar.

Os estrondos eram cada vez mais fortes e a porta não parecia que ia aquentar por muito mais tempo.

Vi como Evans se posicionava de maneira defensiva enquanto Tsubaki tremia e apertava mais seu filho contra o peito. O mesmo chorava de uma maneira descontrolada.

- Evans! – gritei, tentando fazer com que minha voz ficasse acima dos estrondos. – Tira a Tsubaki daqui!

- Mas e você? – gritou de volta.

- Vou distraí-los enquanto vocês fogem! Encontro vocês depois! – a porta foi arrebentada. – Vão! Agora!

Evans duvidou por uns segundos, mas logo correu ate Tsubaki a carregou e pulou da janela. Não sem antes voltar a me ver para confirmar que estava bem.

Logo depois que saíram um demônio todo deformado saltou para cima de mim, com o intento de matar-me. Mas o esquivei na hora e, tirando minha espada da capa, o cortei no meio. Seu corpo se escureceu para logo depois desaparecer deixando apenas uma alma vermelha.

Outros também me atacaram, mas esquivei de todos e, sempre com um corte certeiro e definitivo, matei-os sem muito esforço.

Mesmo vendo que não tinham chance contra mim eles continuavam a atacar. E eu os matava um por um como se não fossem nada. Eles vinham aos montes. Parecia que nunca iriam parar de atacar.

Mas de repente, quando estavam prestes a pular em cima de mim, eles pararam e se afastaram, deixando um pequeno caminho da porta ate mim.

Permanece na posição de ataque enquanto olhava para porta. Esperava que alguma coisa grande saísse de lá e me atacasse. Mas ao invés disso, saiu um homem alto de cabelos cinza e olhos castanhos. Sua pele era muito pálida e seu corpo muito magro. Ele vestia um casaco grande marrom, uma blusa branca de botões e uma calça meio esverdeada.

Atrás dele vinha uma garotinha que parecia ter apenas uns sete anos com cabelos castanhos e olhos meio avermelhados. Ela usava uma blusa branca e uma saía azul. Não parava de sorrir nem um minuto.

- Vejo que temos mesmo visitas. – disse o homem com um sorriso sarcástico.

Não falei nada. Ele mirou minha espada a qual eu apertei com mais força, e riu com força para logo depois olhar para todas as almas de demônios que estavam no quarto.

- É uma caça-demônios. – não foi uma pergunta – E das boas pelo que parece. Mas a pergunta é: o que veio fazer aqui?

Não o respondi. Apenas o mirei com fúria. Não iria lhe dar a satisfação de saber os motivos do que faço ou não. Isso nunca.

- Ah! – disse de repente. – Veio salvar aquela humana, não é mesmo?

Meu corpo se tenso mais, e ele pareceu notar já que soltou uma gargalhada.

- É. Foi esse o motivo.

- Pai, posso ficar com ela? – perguntou a garota puxando-lhe a manga da blusa.

- Não querida. Tenho outros planos para ela. – foi tudo o que disse antes que sentisse uma forte energia chocar contra meu corpo.

Fiquei em choque. Era incrível a energia demoníaca que ele possuía. Era tão forte que quase dava para tocá-la.

Meu corpo começou a tremer e meus olhos se arregalaram. Não podia enfrentar um demônio desses. Não tinha força suficiente para fazer isso.

De repente ele havia desaparecido. Olhei para todos os lados em pânico procurando-o. Mas não pude percebê-lo a tempo. Tudo que soube foi que algo havia me atingindo fortemente no estomago, me lançando para fora da janela atrás de mim.

Só fui parar quando choquei contra uma pedra bem adentro da floresta que havia do lado da mansão.

Soltei um gemido de dor ao me chocar com tal rocha. Meu corpo doía horrores e minha respiração falhava por causa do impacto. Também podia sentir um liquido quente escorrendo por algumas partes de meu corpo dolorido, o que supus que era sangue.

Havia se formado um buraco na pedra com o impacto e eu acabei ficando nele. Mas antes que pudesse sair (ou pelo menos tentar) alguma coisa ou "alguém" se colocou sobre mim, me impedindo de sair daquele incomodo buraco.

Não conseguia ver mesmo meus olhos estando abertos. Minha visão estava completamente turva e só podia ver borrões.

Desesperei-me ao sentir uma mão tocando minha cintura, acariciando-a de uma forma faminta, e uns lábios frios tocavam meu pescoço.

- N-não! Por favor, não! – supliquei debilmente.

Contorce-me debaixo de suas caricias e tentava escapar, mas a dor que sentia era muito intensa, o que fez com que meus esforços fossem inúteis.

Ele apenas riu e se aproximou de meu ouvido.

- Não precisa se preocupar. – sussurrou. – Só vamos nos divertir um pouquinho.

Sua mão foi para em minha perna subindo e descendo lentamente. Eu apenas conseguia balançar a cabeça negando e suplicar para que parasse. Coisa que não aconteceu.

Consegui mexer meus braços e tentei tira-lo de cima de mim, mas ele acabou me acertando na cara e segurando meus pulsos com uma mão acima da minha cabeça.

Gritei. Não sei da onde tirei forças para gritar, mas gritei. Gritei com todas as focas que me faltavam, esperando que alguém me ouvisse e viesse a meu resgate. Mas ninguém viria. Ninguém se importava. Por que as únicas pessoas que já se importaram comigo se foram. Se foram do meu lado.

Perde minhas forças logo depois de levar outro golpe na cara. E então parei de gritar, e minhas esperanças pararam de vibrar.

Agora sabia realmente. No final de tudo ia acabar sozinha. Sem ninguém. Sem ele.

SOUL POV.

Levava a Tsubaki em meus braços na direção de onde estava Black Star. Mas a única coisa que podia pensar era em como estava Maka.

Sei que ela é uma caça-demônios e coisa e tal, mas não posso deixar de me preocupar se estará bem ou não. Afinal, eram muitos demônios que havia naquela mansão e que poderiam lhe fazer mal.

Quando chegamos baixei Tsubaki de meus braços, a colocando em segurança no chão.

Ela não perdeu tempo e correu ate a árvore em que estava preso Black Star. Fui logo atrás dela e pude ver a cara de espanto de Black Star ao ver a garota que amava bem na sua frente.

- T-tsubaki? – balbuciou incrédulo. – É você mesma?

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça enquanto lagrimas saiam de seus olhos. Eu apenas ficava observando a cena e pensando o quanto os invejava. Agora, depois de muito tempo, podiam ficar juntos. E eu nunca mais poderei ver quem amo.

Tsubaki se ajoelhou na frente de Black Star e levou uma mão ate seu rosto,acariciando-o, enquanto carregava seu bebê com a outra.

Bleck Star fechou os olhos com a caricia para logo depois abri-los e mirar com curiosidade o conteúdo que Tsubaki levava em braços.

- O que é isso? – perguntou curioso. Tsubaki apenas riu.

- É seu filho. – disse com um grande sorriso. – Nosso filho.

O rosto de Black Star se iluminou ao instante e logo começou a gritar de alegria:

- YAHOOOOOO! Sou pai! Sou pai! Hahahaha!

Tsubaki riu e tirou uma chave roxa reluzente do bolso. A levou ate as fechaduras das correntes de Bleck Star e o soltou.

Ele não perdeu tempo e a abraçou para logo depois separar-se um pouco e acariciar o rosto de seu filho com ternura.

Com certeza eles não sabiam o MUITO que eu os invejava. Eles tinham uma família. _Uma família _juntos. E eu não tinha nada.

Levantei minha cabeça dirigindo minha vista para o teto. Não aquentava ficar vendo aquela cena de tanto afeto e carinho.

Suspirei pesadamente e comecei a me concentrar nos sons de dentro da floresta a nossa volta. E foi ai que o escutei. Um grito desesperado que conhecia muito bem.

Era Maka.

Sem pensar duas vezes corri na direção dos gritos, torcendo para que ela esteja bem. Ou que pelo menos aquente ate eu chegar.

Desesperei-me quando os gritos cessaram de golpe e toda a floresta ficou em silencio. Mas pude chegar a onde se originou os gritos.

Pude ver um demônio de forma humana com cabelos cinza em cima de alguma coisa em um buraco em uma rocha.

Custei a identificar que aquele "alguém" era Maka, que tinha os olhos cheios de lagrimas que escorriam por seu rosto estavam vidrados em algum ponto da floresta, mas parecia que não via nada. Seus olhos estavam opacos e sem brilho, como se toda a vida dentro deles estivessem sumido. Enquanto o demônio beijava seu pescoço e passava as mãos por seu corpo.

Uma raiva descontrolada tomou conta de meu corpo e, antes que o maldito demônio rasgasse alguma parte da roupa de Maka, corri ate ele e lhe dei um murro na cara com toda a minha força.

- Nem ouse em encostar nela novamente! – gritei a todo pulmão coma ira e o ódio transbordando da voz.

Ele começou a se levantar do chão (já que havia caído no mesmo quando eu lhe dei um murro) e limpou o sangue que escorria pelo canto de sua boca.

Estava me preparando para bater nele de novo quando uma voz fraca e débil me chamou com dificuldade.

- E-evans? – era Maka que virou a cabeça na minha direção.

- Maka! – disse indo ate ela – Sou eu. Não se preocupe, vou tirar você daqui.

Seu corpo estava todo machucado e sangrando. Parecia ter também alguns ossos quebrados ou fraturados e seu peito subia e descia com dificuldade visível.

Ela ergueu uma mão ate meu rosto e o tocou com delicadeza, sujando meu rosto com o sangue que havia em suas mãos.

- V-você v-veio m-me... salvar? – perguntou com a voz quebrada e um pouco roca por causa dos gritos que dera.

- Claro que vim! – disse surpreso, segurando a mão que estava no meu rosto com um pouco de força. – Por que não viria?

- Achei q-que n-não se im-importava. – sua voz ficava cada vez mais baixa. – Pen-pensei q-que estava s-sozinha.

- Não seja boba! Você não esta sozinha! – ela me sorriu e seus olhos começaram a se fechar lentamente. – Maka! Por favor, não feche os olhos. Fique acordada.

- Eu to cansada. Só quero relaxar um pouco. – e seus olhos se fecharam.

Seu rosto caiu para o lado e sua mão que eu segurava amoleceu. Não preciso falar que me desesperei ate não poder.

- MAKA! Por favor, abra os olhos! – gritei desesperado apertando mais sua mão. – Você tem que acordar Maka, por favor!

- Que lindo! – disse uma voz sarcástica atrás de mim. Virei-me e pude ver aquele demônio com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Dois seres apaixonados! Isso não é lindo?

- Ora seu... – agora estava mais que furioso. Mais que irritado ou possesso. Aquele cara ia pagar pelo o que fez a Maka.

- Parece ate o Black Star. – comentou entre risos – Se pensar bem vocês são muito semelhante. Ele se apaixonou por uma humana igual a você e vai perdê-la da mesma maneira que você.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntei serrando os punhos para não me jogar em cima dele e arranca sua cabeça.

- Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando! – exclamou ele – Ela vai ter que ir embora para um lugar onde você nunca poderá ir. Ela tem que atravessar o portal enquanto você tem que ficar aqui e pagar pelo seu pecado se ser o que é.

Trinquei os dentes. Ele estava passando dos limites, junto com meu alto controle.

- Seu amor é impossível e você sabe disso. Ela não te pertence e não pode ficar e você vai ficar aqui, sozinho, sofrendo com a falta dela igual ao idiota do Black Star. – ele deu uma gargalhada cheia de sarcasmo – Ela, provavelmente, vai ter uma vida nova e vai se apaixonar por outra pessoa e te esquecer. Enquanto você vai ficar aqui a vendo ser feliz sem você. Vendo-a ter uma família cujo você não faz parte.

Essa foi a gota d'água. Joguei-me contra ele me deixando cair na loucura dentro de mim. Deixando que aquele diabinho me absorvesse e me levasse para a insanidade, e que meu corpo fosse dominado pelo sangue negro em minhas veias.

Materializei minha foice e comecei a manejá-la com suma habilidade, tentando cortar o demônio a minha frente, que ria sem parar e desviava de meus golpes.

Em um agiu movimento fiquei atrás dele erguendo a foice em uma posição de ataque. Ele me mirou surpreso e ao invés de atingi-lo com a foice o chutei fazendo com que batesse de costas em uma árvore, cujo tronco se partiu com o impacto.

Ele me mirou assustado enquanto eu me aproximava. Podia sentir minha mente mergulhando naquele mar negro de loucura e a energia negra transbordando de meu corpo enquanto andava lentamente na direção do demônio.

- O-o q-que é você? – perguntou se apertando mais contra a árvore e olhando para todos os lados tentando achar um meio de escapar.

Ri com o quão patético parecia. E se dizia um demônio forte.

- Sou apenas um demônio nascido do sofrimento e da loucura. – respondi – E você – ergui a foice me preparando para corta-lo – Vai pagar pelo o que disse.

E em um único movimento o cortei ao meio. Seu corpo ficou negro e desapareceu deixando apenas uma alma vermelha flutuando perto da árvore.

Devorei a alma sem nenhum remorso enquanto ria de uma maneira um tanto macabra. Estava quase completamente absorvido pela loucura.

Virei-me e fui na direção do buraco na rocha, ainda com o sorriso macabro no rosto. Estava sendo guiado pelo doce cheiro de sangue e a energia tão pura de uma alma.

Fiquei em cima da pequena figura feminina inconsciente debaixo de mim e coloquei minha foice em seu pescoço e passava uma das minhas mãos por seu plano ventre. Ela estremeceu e, em um sussurro, falou em sonhos:

- Não... – sua bela voz me fez para o que estava fazendo e mira-la atento. – Por favor... Não me deixe. Não quero ficar sozinha... Por favor...

Bastavam apenas aquelas palavras para me tirar da loucura em que estava mergulhado.

- Maka... – sussurrei levando uma mão a seu rosto e desmaterializando minha foice. – Não vou te deixar. Prometo...

Sai de cima dela e comecei a carregá-la com cuidado. Não iria deixá-la. Isso nunca.


	9. Descoberta esperançosa

ALMA PURA

Cap. 9: Descoberta esperançosa

SOUL POV.

Estava chegando perto de onde estava Black Star e Tsubaki. Mas o que me aliviava mesmo era que os ferimentos de Maka já estavam se curando.

Essa era uma das vantagens de estar morto. Pode se machucar o quanto quiser e, depois de um tempo, as feridas se curam sozinhas e mais rapidamente de quando você esta vivo. O único problema é que, se você morrer (de novo) sua alma desaparece completamente, e é como se você nunca tivesse existido para as pessoas que te conheceram.

Era tranqüilizador saber que Maka estava bem, mas não podia deixar de pensar no que havia me dito aquele demônio. Ela iria embora de qualquer jeito e eu não poderia impedir. Ela iria para um lugar para onde eu nunca poderia ir. E, quando isso acontecesse, eu iria voltar a estar só.

"_Preocupado, Soul?", _perguntou o diabinho em minha cabeça.

- Cala a boca! – falei irritado.

"_Ora, que grosseiro. Só por que vai perder-la não quer dizer que tenha que ser tão estressado." _

- Só sou estressado quando você aparece. E o que quer agora?

"_Que tão seu corpo?"_

- Nem em sonhos.

"_Unf! Tudo por causa daquela pirralha!"_

- Não a chame assim!

"_Então você ainda gosta dela, hum?"_

- Isso não é da sua conta. – disse já perdendo a paciência.

"_Não seja tão rude! Não sou eu que estou sego esse tempo todo!"_

- Do que esta falando? Eu estou enxergando muito bem. – O diabinho apenas riu.

De repente pude perceber um pequeno movimento em meus braços e um ligeiro gemido.

Olhei para baixo e vi como Maka abria seus olhos lentamente. Sorri e há apertei um pouco mais contra mim.

- Que bom que acordou. – disse lhe sorrindo docemente.

- O-o que houve? – perguntou olhando em volta. Logo percebeu que eu a estava carregando e corou. – P-pode me por no chão?

- Não – respondi simplesmente.

- Como?

- Eu disse que não. – repeti com calma – Você esta muito fraca por causa daquele demônio idiota.

- Mas eu estou bem. – insistiu tentando se soltar de meus braços.

- Não, não está. – falei apertando-a mais. – Ainda não se recuperou totalmente dos ferimentos que ele te causou. Não esta em condições de andar sozinha ainda.

Ela suspirou derrotada e se aninhou em meu peito, procurando conforto.

- Obrigada. – sussurrou fechando os olhos.

- E agora isso por que? – perguntei estranhado.

- Por ter me salvado antes que ele me violasse. – murmurou ainda de olhos fechados.

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seu rosto e ela respirou fundo. Seu rosto estava relaxado igual ao corpo e suas feições eram tão angelicais que me dediquei a mirar cada detalhe atentamente.

Realmente era linda. Podia não ser tão atrativa fisicamente como as garotas de sua idade, mas mesmo assim era bonita. Com esses olhos verdes brilhantes, os cabelos loiros acinzentados e lisos, sua pele macia e pálida como a neve e seu rosto com feições angelicais.

Não podia negar que ela me encantava de uma maneira que nunca pensei que seria capas de sentir novamente.

Finalmente chegamos a onde estavam Black Star e Tsubaki. O primeiro brincava com o filho que ria sem controle, e a segunda estava sentada perto de uma árvore mirando os dois com um sorriso terno.

Deixei Maka perto da árvore onde Tsubaki estava sentada. A mesma se aproximou dela preocupada. Maka lhe sorriu para garantir-lha que estava bem.

Enquanto me afastava na direção de Black Star as duas começaram a conversar animadamente. Quando estava já perto do demônio de cabelos azuis dei um suspiro cansado.

- Vejo que esta meio exausto amigo! – comentou Black Star ainda brincando com o filho.

Devo dizer que depois de ser absorvido pelo sangue negro me deixou completamente exausto. Mas como não queria que Maka se preocupasse, fingi que estava tudo bem.

- Só to um pouco cansado. – confessei – To tão ruim assim?

- Só um pouco. Mas aposto que minha grande presença vai te fazer melhorar! HAHAHAHAHAHA! – gritou a todo pulmão enquanto seu filho ria.

Uma gotinha estilo anime escorreu em minha cabeça. Ta ai o ditado: "Filho de peixe, peixinho é"

Voltei a ver Maka que ria alegre junto a Tsubaki. Ela parecia estar bem melhor. Não havia traços do que aconteceu antes, apenas demonstrava um pouco de cansaço. E não a culpava. Ter suas feridas curadas tão rapidamente pode te deixar um pouco cansado.

- Você parece mesmo gostar dessa garota. – comentou Black Star me tirando de meus pensamentos.

- Hum? – perguntei corado.

- Melhor se apressar amigo. – sugeriu em um tom melancólico. – Se não se apressar vai perdê-la para sempre.

O mirei com tristeza para logo depois mirar a Maka. Mesmo se eu disse a ela não iria fazer diferença. Ela iria embora e eu ficaria aqui. Ela começaria de novo e eu apenas a miraria na escuridão, vendo-a crescer, sofrer, amar, ter uma família enquanto eu vivia a eternidade sozinho.

Suspirei. Era impossível ficarmos juntos.

- E você? – perguntei ainda mirando as garotas conversando. – Vai deixa-la ir ou faze-la ficar aqui?

- Vou deixá-la ir. – respondeu triste deixando de brincar com o filho que o mirou estranhado. – Não tenho outra opção. – começou a acariciar ao rosto de seu filho mexendo-o com delicadeza de um lado para o outro enquanto sorria tristemente – A amo de mais e não poderia deixá-la em um mundo onde corre perigo.

- E seu filho? – o mirei atentamente – Ele é fruto de um pecado. Não vai poder atravessar o portal mesmo sendo meio humano.

- Eu sei. Não queria que ele vivesse nesse lugar. Vou cuidar dele só que lá na terra.

- Vai levá-lo para a terra? – o mirei surpreendido.

Mas antes dele responder um exercito de demônios saiu de todos os lados da floresta nos cercando e nos deixando sem lugar para escapar.

Pude ver Black Star apertando seu filho contra o peito, como se quisesse escondê-lo com seu corpo e Maka tirando a espada do cabo (que eu havia colocado antes de carregá-la) e se posicionando na frente de Tsubaki com dificuldade.

Olhei para todos os lados tentando achar pelo menos uma brecha entre os demônios. Mas não havia. Tinha demônios tanto no chão como nos galhos das árvores. Era impossível sair desse circulo que haviam formado a nossa volta.

- Não tem como escapar. – disse uma voz fina e irritante.

De entre os demônios saiu uma garota de olhos meio avermelhados, cabelos castanhos e uma pele rosada. Parecia ter apenas sete anos, mas seu olhar mostrava o quão perigosa era.

- Não sairão daqui ate eu acabar com todos vocês! – exclamou com os olhos cheios de ódio.

- O que quer Ângela? – perguntou Black Star afastando alguns passos da garota.

- Vim ter minha vingança contra esse bastardo! – gritou apontando na minha direção. – Ele matou meu pai e agora vai ter que pagar.

Não falei nada, apenas me dediquei a mirá-la e me posicionar de uma maneira defensiva.

- Você matou Mifune? – perguntou Black Star surpreendido.

- Sai do controle. – respondi sem vê-lo. – Não pude evitar depois do que ele quase fez e pelo que me disse.

Ângela me mirou com mais ódio ainda. Uma energia forte e sombria começou a rodear seu corpo. O que me fez afastar um passo

- Você vai pagar pelo o que fez! – gritou ela. Seus olhos tomarão uma cor negra, de uma escuridão tão profunda que parecia não ter fim. – Vou te fazer sofrer igual você fez comigo matando meu pai! – sua vista se dirigiu para Maka que tentava se levantar com muito custo. – E que maneira melhor se não tirando a vida dessa humana que você tanto protege?

Quando vi que já se lançava na direção de Maka, materializei minha foice e me pus na frente de Ângela antes que chegasse ate Maka. Parando seu golpe com minha foice.

- Nem se atreva a chegar perto dela. – lhe sussurrei tentando agüentar a força de seu golpe (que não era para nada fraco).

- E o que vai fazer? Matar-me? – ela riu sem humor. – Não vai conseguir me deter. Vou acabar com essa humana e comerei sua alma, como você fez com meu pai.

Com um agiu movimento consegui empurra-la para trás. Enquanto ela voava para trás me impulsionei e me atirei para frente em sua direção, com o intento de atacá-la.

Mas, quando fiz meu ataque com a foice, ela desapareceu e reapareceu atrás de mim. Surpreendi-me com sua velocidade e, antes que tivesse tempo de raciocinar, ela me deu um golpe nas costas me lançando contra uma árvore que se partiu com o choque.

- SERVOS! – gritou enquanto eu tentava me levantar. – Ataquem a todos! Menos os caça-demônios! Ela é minha. – disse o ultimo em um sussurro, mas que consegui ouvir.

Quando me levantei uns sete ou oito demônios pularam em cima de mim. Tive um pouco de dificuldade para desviar, mas consegui e ainda contra ataquei matando dois.

Pude ver enquanto lutava com os demônios Black Star lutando contra uns dez com uma katana negra e tentando proteger Tsubaki que segurava seu filho com força. E Maka que tentava escapar dos golpes de Ângela com muita dificuldade e torpeza.

Eu tentava escapar dos demônios para poder ajudar a Maka, mas cada vez que matava um mais dois vinham para cima de mim.

Depois de um tempo lutando pude ouvir um grito desesperado e cheio de dor. Olhei na direção que veio o grito e pude ver que era Maka caída no chão com uma adaga enfiada bem fundo na perna enquanto Ângela ria se aproximando dela lentamente. Maka se arrasta tentando escapar de Ângela e alcançar sua espada que estava a uns dois metros de distancia da onde estava.

Ângela voltou seu olhar para mim e me sorriu de uma maneira macabra enquanto eu a mirava aterrado. Ela riu mais uma vez e saltou na direção de Maka.

- MAKA! – gritei desesperado. Tentei o máximo possível escapar dos demônios que me atacavam para poder salvar a Maka. Mas já não tinha mais tempo.

Ângela já estava a ponto de perfurar o coração de Maka com mais uma adaga quando Black Star apareceu atrás dela e cortou-lhe a cabeça em apenas um golpe. Seu corpo desapareceu em uma nuvem negra deixando apenas uma alma vermelha que Black Star devorou na mesma hora.

Os demônios pararam de atacar e miraram a Black Star surpresos. Eu não perdi tempo e fui correndo ate Maka que gemia de dor com uma mão em volta da adaga ainda fincada na perna, que sangrava sem parar e escorria por sua coxa.

- Agora que matei sua líder vocês devem me obedecer! – exclamou Black Star em um tom autoritário. – E quero que vocês saiam daqui!

E todos desapareceram no mesmo instante. Mas não prestei atenção. Encostei Maka num tronco de uma árvore. Ela não parava de chiar e gemer por causa do ferimento que não parava de sangrar.

Isso não era nada bom. Se continuasse perdendo tanto sangue não agüentaria muito tempo.

MAKA POV.

Minha perna não parava de latejar de dor. Não conseguia falar e mal podia respirar.

- Maka. – disse uma voz doce e bem familiar perto de mim. Não conseguia ver quem era já que estava de olhos fechados. – Isso vai doer um pouco, mas logo passa, ta?

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça e tentei respirar fundo. Mas quando já ia fazer uma forte dor passou por minha perna e atravessou meu corpo me fazendo gritar a todo pulmão.

Podia ter sofrido todo tipo de ferimento que pudesse imaginar e ainda continuar lutando como se não tivesse acontecido nada. Mas dessa vez, por alguma razão, a situação era diferente.

- A adaga tinha veneno. – disse outra voz perto de mim. – Tem que tirar o veneno antes que a mate e ela desapareça!

- Mas como eu faço isso? – perguntou aquela voz doce e roca que pude reconhecer como a do Evans.

- Tem que beber o sangue dela. – disse a outra voz masculina que reconhece como a do Black Star.

A dor começava a subir por minha perna quando senti algo frio tocar minha coxa. No exato local onde estava concentrada a dor.

A sensação que me transmitia esse ligeiro contato era a melhor que já havia sentido em anos. Era como se lábios frios tocassem delicadamente minha pele e tirasse toda aquela dor de dentro de mim.

Parecia estar bebendo meu sangue devagar, saboreando-o cada gota. E eu apenas deixava que ele fizesse isso. Relaxando com cada gole que dava.

Depois de alguns minutos (que para mim eram eternos) aqueles doces lábios (que havia acabado de descobrir que era isso que eram) se separaram da minha perna e eu cai rendida ao sono.

_Havíamos acabado de fazer minha espada agora estávamos mirando o por do sol no jardim da minha casa._

_O fim do dia era sempre um fenômeno que me encantava. E parecia que a Soul também._

_Fechei os olhos por uns instantes, me deixando cair na grama macia do jardim, desfrutando de cada momento que passava junto a Soul._

_- Ei! – disse chamando minha atenção._

_Quando abri os olhos dei de cara com o rosto de Soul muito próximo do meu. Senti meu rosto arder e o sangue se concentrar na região da bochecha. _

_- O que foi Soul? – perguntei enquanto me levantava e ele se afastava de mim._

_- B-bem... É-é que... – ele mexia suas mãos de uma forma nervosa, coisa que era muito raro nele. – E-eu li uma vez que para um por do sol ficar ainda mais bonito, duas pessoas que se gostam muito tem que se beijar._

_Corei bem no momento que ele terminou de falar. Desviei a mirada igual a ele._

_- V-você tem certeza? – perguntei meio sem graça. Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça. – V-você quer provar._

_Ele virou o rosto para me encarar e pude ver seu rosto tomar um tom rosado quando percebeu que eu me aproximava lentamente dele. Mas ao invés de me afastar como eu esperava ele colocou delicadamente sua mão em cima da minha e fechou os olhos, esperando o contato de nossos lábios._

_Eu também fechei os olhos bem no momento em que a distancia entre nós era completamente nula._

_Nossos lábios se tocaram em um beijo inocente. Mas foi o bastante para me derreter completamente e fazer com que meu coração disparasse._

_- Mas o que significa isso? – gritou meu pai fazendo com que nos separássemos pelo susto. – Como ousa tocar desse jeito minha filha seu demônio desgraçado!_

_Meu pai deu um golpe em Soul, lançando-o para longe de mim. Quando vi que meu pai tinha a intenção de matá-lo, me pus na frente dele e de Soul, que tremia de medo no chão._

_- Nem ouse mata-lo, pai. – disse levantando os braços para o lado._

_- Saia da frente filha! – gritou meu pai. – Vou acabar com essa criatura!_

_- Não vai mesmo! – rebati confiante. – Eu que comecei! A culpa não é do Soul, é toda minha! Agora deixe-o em paz!_

_Meu pai murmurou mais alguma coisa que não pude ouvir e se foi. Quando vi que já havia sumido dentro da casa fui correndo ate Soul que ainda tremia com os olhos arregalados._

_O abracei com força escondendo meu rosto em seu pescoço e deixando as lagrimas saírem._

_- Me desculpa Soul. – disse entre soluços._

_- M-mas pelo que? – perguntou Soul parecendo sair do choque._

_- Se eu não tivesse feito aquilo meu pai não teria se zangado com você. – falei apertando meu abraço._

_- A culpa não foi sua. – disse com ternura correspondendo meu abraço. – Afinal, fui eu que sugeri. _

_Continuei chorando nos braços de Soul ate que o dia finalmente acabou._

Comecei a acordar lentamente. Olhei para todos os lados e pude ver que ainda estava no mesmo local onde Ângela havia nos atacado.

Senti um ligeiro aperto em meu ombro, o que me fez olhar para cima e encontrar dois olhos cor rubi olhando para mim preocupados.

- Esta bem? – perguntou mirando todo o meu corpo.

Eu apenas assente. Demorei um pouco para assimilar que ele estava me carregando, o que me fez corar ligeiramente.

- Que bom que acordou Maka-cham. – disse Tsubaki se aproximando de mim com o seu bebê nos braços. – Ficamos preocupados com você.

- Estou bem. – falei com um tom meio cansado. – Só estou um pouco cansada. Só isso. E... O que aconteceu?

- Parece que a adaga que Ângelo fincou na sua perna tinha um veneno bem potente. – falou Black Star que apareceu do lado de Tsubaki e passou um braço por seu ombro. Depois mirei minha perna e vi que estava vendada com uma faixa branca – Se não fosse o Evans ter bebido seu sangue, com certeza você teria morrido. Tinha que ver a cara de desesperado dele.

Olhei para Evans que mirava outro lado distraído e com um ligeiro tom rosa no rosto. Ri um pouco e logo sussurrei:

- Obrigada. – lhe sorri com gratidão.

- Não foi nada. – respondeu simplesmente. – Agora temos que ir.

- Nos lhe damos boa sorte em sua viagem. – disse Tsubaki com um sorriso animador. Eu os mirei confundida.

- Vocês não vêm? – perguntei. – Pensei que também iam na direção do portal.

- E vamos! – respondeu Black Star com um grande sorriso. – Mas primeiro vamos passar um tempo juntos para matar a saudade e para nos despedirmos. Um grande Deus como eu, tem que aproveitar seu ultimo momento com sua família!

- Entendo – disse com um sorriso melancólico. – Então nos vemos depois.

Eles se despedirão de nos e foram na direção contraria de onde nos dirigimos.

- Evans pode me colocar no chão agora. – disse enquanto ele continuava andando comigo no colo.

- Claro que não! – disse um pouco irritado. – Sua perna ainda vai demorar a sarar e não pode fazer muito esforço para que o ferimento não se volte a abrir!

Não falei mais nada. Deixei que ele me levasse sem mais nenhuma objeção, por mais que isso não me agradasse.

O silencio que dominou a atmosfera era incomodo. Parecia que o clima tinha ficado pesado de uma hora para outra.

Enquanto tentava achar um assunto para quebrar o silencio uma duvida passou por minha cabeça.

- Evans. – o chamei com a voz um pouco tímida.

- Hum? – foi o único que me respondeu.

- Fiquei pensando e... Realmente não sei ainda por que você quis me ajudar. – disse em um tom baixo, mas audível.

Ele pareceu ficar meio tenso e melancólico, mas quando ia responder uma grande explosão nos atingiu e saímos voando.

Evans me abraçou com força e colocou meu corpo em cima do seu para me proteger do impacto que viria ou com o chão ou com alguma árvore ou pedra da floresta.

Acabou que chocamos contra uma árvore que suportou o impacto. Quando a poeira da explosão se dissipou pude ver que ela tinha eliminado boa parte da vegetação do local. Formando uma imensa área com absolutamente nada alem de terra morta.

- Você esta bem? – perguntou Evans me colocando no chão com delicadeza e me encostando na árvore que havíamos chocado.

Eu apenas assenti quando uma risada feminina soou vinda do nada. Evans se posicionou na minha frente de uma maneira protetora e começou a mirar para todos os lados, igual a mim.

- Há quanto tempo... – de repente uma mulher de cabelos negros como a noite, uma pele pálida e olhos roxos. Ela usava um vestido negro com detalhe no formato de teias de aranha. – Não é mesmo... Soul?

Vi Evans apertando os punhos e serrando os dentes com tanta força que pareceram trincar.

- O que você quer Aracne? – perguntou furioso Evans.

- Ora Soul! – disse com um tom falsamente ofendido. – É assim que você trata todos os seus conhecidos? Mas que pena, por que vim aqui pegar esse pequeno pacote que traz consigo.

- Nem ouse! – ameaçou Evans se colocando em posição de ataque.

Um minuto... Como ela o chamava?

- Não seja tão egoísta Soul – Soul? Ela o chamou de Soul?

- Pare de me chamar assim! – gritou Evans pulando em cima de Aracne materializando sua foice e começando a ataca-la – Ninguém tem o direito de me chamar assim a não ser _ela? _– gritava enquanto atacava Aracne sem parar. – Ela é a única que pode pronunciar o nome que ela me deu!

Lagrimas começaram a sair de meus olhos de tanta emoção que se acumulava dentro de mim.

Não podia acreditar. Era ele. Ele estava do meu lado o tempo todo e eu não notei. Ele me protegia o tempo todo e eu não sabia. Finalmente o havia achado e não o havia reconhecido.

Mais lagrimas caiam de maus olhos enquanto tentava me levantar. Queria abraçá-lo. Queria gritar de alegria e correr ate ele para beijá-lo e falar o que sempre quis dizer.

E o que mais me alegrava disso tudo. Ele mesmo havia dito que me amava igual eu a ele!

* * *

_Finalmente terminei esse o que acharam?Por favor me falem, porque começo a achar que não escrevo nada bem._

_Só um haviso para o proximo capitulo. TERÁ LEMMON! E já esta chegando no final. só mais uns três ou quatro capitulos e acabei. Logo depois vou passar para "Destino". _

_Hitsuhina, um dos meus casais favoritos junto com soulemaka._

_Bom...espero que tenham gostado e esperem o proximo capitulo. Prometo que não demoro_

_Bjss!_


	10. Uma noite para recordar Amor confessado

ALMA PURA

Cap. 10: Uma noite para recordar. Amor confessado.

SOUL POV.

Continuei lutando contra Aracne tentando golpeá-la com minha foice. Afinal, quem era ela para me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome. Ninguém tinha esse direito a não ser _ela_.

Todo o ataque que tentava acertar em Aracne ela desviava com facilidade. O que me deixava ainda mais furioso do que nunca.

Em um momento de distração ela me acertou no estomago me lançando para cima, depois apareceu atrás de mim e me deu um forte chute nas costas me lançando com velocidade na direção do chão, cujo eu acertei em cheio e que formou uma cratera por causa do impacto.

Depois disso não consegui mais me levantar. Por mais que tentasse meu corpo fraquejava e eu voltava a cair no chão.

Sente alguém segurando a gola da minha jaqueta e me puxando para cima. Era Aracne que se acercou ao meu ouvido e sussurrou:

- Você ainda é patético Soul. – disse rindo logo em seguida. – Ainda não consegui me vencer mesmo depois desse tempo todo. E tudo porque não come almas humanas.

- E nunca vou comer. – falei decidido. Não sei da onde tirei forças para isso.

- Realmente é um imbecil! – depois de dizer isso me tacou com força para fora da cratera.

Cai de costas no solo, me fazendo esculpir um pouco de sangue e que minha respiração falhasse. Minha foice desapareceu logo depois do impacto.

Pude ver de relance Aracne caminhando ate mim com um sorriso malévolo no rosto. Tentei me levantar, mas meu corpo não me respondia.

Quando finalmente Aracne chegou ate mim, ela materializou um arco e flecha e o apontou na minha direção.

Fechei os olhos esperando que a dor viesse quando um grito chamou nossa atenção:

- Ei, Aracne! – me virei para ver Maka em pé se apoiando na árvore que antes estava sentada. – Se quer tanto a mim por que não vem me pegar?

- O que pensa que está fazendo idiota? – gritei preocupado. – Você não esta em condições de lutar!

Ela apenas me ignorou e continuou mirando a Aracne com uma expressão sombria. Notei que havia algo errado em seu rosto. Dediquei-me a mirá-la com mais atenção e pude ver lagrimas escorrendo por seu rosto pálido.

Estava chorando? Por que estava chorando?

Aracne começou a rir baixinho para logo mirar a Maka que apontava a espada para ela.

- Com todo o prazer garota insolente. – disse se jogando contra Maka logo em seguida.

Maka apenas ficou parada ate que Aracne estava prestes a acertá-la. Em um agiu movimento ela desviou do ataque e se posicionou atrás de Aracne e, sem perder tempo, moveu sua espada para baixo acertando em cheio as costas dela.

Aracne gritou de dor e se afastou no mesmo instante de Maka, que continuava a apontar a espada suja de sangue para ela.

Fiquei impressionado com a agilidade de Maka, mas mesmo assim não deixei de me preocupar por ela. Já que mesmo ela sendo forte, a Aracne também era.

Mas o que mais me frustrava era não poder fazer nada alem de ficar observando a luta entre elas.

- Garota maldita, como ousa me ferir? – gritou Aracne com ódio transbordando da voz. Maka não a respondia. Ficava apenas na mesma posição defensiva. – Fale alguma coisa sua pirralha estúpida!

Maka estava seria. Mais seria do que costumava ficar. A única coisa que quebrava essa indiferença em seu rosto era as lagrimas que continuavam a escorrer de seus olhos.

- Agora já chega! – gritou Aracne enquanto uma energia negra a envolvia. – Se não vai falar nada por bem vai falar por mal. Vou te fazer gritar e pedir piedade ate que eu acabe com essa sua alma miserável!

Ela apontou uma flecha para Maka, que apenas dobrou um pouco mais os joelhos e apertou com mais força o cabo da espada. E, em um surto de raiva, Aracne lançou a flecha.

Quando a mesma estava prestes a atingir a Maka, ela colocou a espada na vertical e a apoiou com as duas mãos. A flecha acertou bem no meio da espada, mas mesmo assim não perdeu a força nem a velocidade, empurrando Maka, a cada minuto, um pouco para trás.

Quando parecia que Maka já não podia mais suportar a flecha, ela fez um pequeno movimento com o pulso, mandando a flecha para o lado, atingindo a árvore que estava lá.

Aracne ficou ainda mais furiosa e começou a tacar varias flechas seguidas em Maka, que desviava com destreza e graça, enquanto se aproximava mais de Aracne, que parecia nem notar.

Percebi que Maka fazia de tudo para não encostar a perna machucada no chão e nem fazer muito esforço com a mesma.

Fiquei tão impressionado com o quão forte e graciosa que parecia que, quando dei por mim, ela já estava saltando em Aracne e a cortando no meio.

Ela caiu no chão com graça e pegou a alma sussurrando alguma coisa que não pude ouvir. Logo se virou para mim e me sorriu com ternura, começando a cambalear na minha direção.

Quando já estava perto de mim, se ajoelhou a meu lado e levou a alma em suas mãos ate mim.

- Coma – disse de uma forma doce. – Vai ajudar a melhorar.

Ela levou a lama ate minha boca e eu a devorei. No mesmo instante meu corpo se fortaleceu e pude levantar.

- Obrigado – agradece encarando-a. Seu sorriso aumentou, mas um pequeno gemido de dor saiu de seus lábios. No mesmo instante meus olhos se pousaram em sua perna machucada, onde pude ver o curativo manchado de sangue. – Seu ferimento voltou a se abrir. – comentei preocupado.

Ela apenas mirou a perna e soltou um sonoro "Ah" sem muito entusiasmo, parecia ate não se importar. Balancei a cabeça negativa e a carreguei com cuidado.

- Temos que achar um lugar seguro para trocar o curativo. – falei enquanto começava a correr na direção da floresta.

Por incrível que pareça, Maka não reclamou. Pelo contrario, segurou minha blusa com força e escondeu seu rosto em meu peito.

Isso sim é que estava estranho.

Depois de alguns minutos encontramos uma pequena cabana onde podíamos ficar esta noite.

Abri a porta com as costas já que a mesma estava aberta e pude ver que na cabana só havia uma cama com lençóis maio rasgados e uma mesinha com uma vela em cima.

Coloquei a Maka em cima da cama e acendi a vela. Comecei a tirar as bandagens velhas da perna de Maka deixando o ferimento exposto. Logo tirei um pequeno rolo de fachas que havia me dado Black Star e comecei a enfaixar novamente a perna de Maka.

Não demorou muito para eu terminar. Mas o mais estranho era que Maka só ficava me mirando atentamente com um brilho muito estranho nos olhos.

Quando me levantei e comecei a me afastar dela, ela segurou a manga da minha jaqueta. Eu a mirei, atento, mas não pude ver sua expressão já que sua franja tampava o rosto.

- O que foi Maka? – perguntei me sentando na cama e ficando do seu lado.

- Seu primeiro nome por acaso é Soul? – perguntou com algumas lagrimas saindo de seus olhos.

Fiquei meio incomodo em responder a pergunta, mas achava que ela pelo menos tinha o direito de saber.

- É. Esse é meu primeiro nome. Por... – não pude terminar de falar já que Maka se lançou em cima de mim, abraçando-me com força e caindo no pranto.

- Eu não posso acreditar! – exclamou enquanto chorava. – É você! É você mesmo! Desculpa não ter te reconhecido antes, mas pensei... pensei que... – não conseguiu terminar de falar já que os soluços a impediram.

- Maka, eu não to entendendo. Do que você esta falando? – estava confuso. Muito confuso.

- Não me reconhece Soul? – perguntou se afastando um pouco de mim e contendo os soluços. – Sou eu! A garotinha que ti deu um nome, que te salvou.

- Maka isso não tem graça. – falei um pouco irritado e magoado por ela estar fazendo uma brincadeira tão ruim comigo. Ela sabia o quanto isso me afetava. – Sabe que essa pessoa morreu há anos.

- Não Soul! – ela negava quase com desespero com a cabeça – Não morreu há anos. Morreu há dias. Era eu. Eu fui à pessoa que te deu um nome, que salvou sua vida, que dividiu nosso primeiro beijo.

- Agora chega! – gritei estressado a afastando de mim. – Pare de dizer como se fosse ela! Você não é ela!

- Sou sim Soul! – gritou de volta com desespero. – Olha! Minha espada tem ate gravada a mensagem que fizemos quando terminamos de criá-la!

Ela me mostrou a ponta do cabo da espada que tinha gravado as palavras: "_Amigos para sempre. Mesmo que a eternidade nos separe". _

Meus olhos se arregalaram e mirei a Maka surpreso.

- Esse é... Esse é... – não conseguia terminar a frase. Um nó havia se formado em minha garganta.

- Foi o que escrevemos quando éramos crianças. – disse Maka com mais lagrimas nos olhos.

- M-maka, v-você é...

- Sou Soul! Sou eu! – disse em uma voz terna e cheia de amor.

Não pude suportar mais e a beijei. Beijei com todo o desespero e amor que estava contido todos esses anos.

Ela soltou a espada, que caiu no chão em um golpe metálico, e, imediatamente, passou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e correspondeu o beijo com a mesma intensidade.

Deixei que o impulso dominasse meu corpo e a abracei pela cintura, a aproximando o máximo possível de mim.

A queria bem perto. Queria tê-la ao meu lado para todo o sempre, mesmo que isso fosse impossível. Por que a amava. A amava com todo meu coração e alma. E agora que a tinha aqui, em meus braços, nesse momento, não iria deixar que nada atrapalhasse.

O beijo era inocente. Não queria assustá-la aprofundando o beijo de uma vez.

Separamos-nos por falta de ar. Mas só foram nossos lábios. Os corpos e as testas estavam pregados um ao outro.

Ela apertou mais seus braços em volta do meu pescoço e pude ouvir um pequeno soluço. Abri os olhos, preocupado e a vi com lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto e um pequeno sorriso traçado nos lábios.

- O que houve Maka? – perguntei enxugando suas lagrimas com uma de minhas mãos.

- É... é que... – ela teve que respirar fundo algumas vezes para poder falar o resto. – Nunca pensei te encontrar de novo. E estou tão feliz por poder ter você do meu lado de novo que... que eu...

E voltou a cair em pranto. A abracei forte contra meu peito, escondendo seu rosto no mesmo e a rodeando mais com meus braços.

- Nem eu podia imaginar que te veria de novo. – confessei com um pequeno sorriso enquanto a acariciava a cabeça. – Mas agora você esta aqui, do meu lado. – levantei seu rosto a segurando pelo queixo. As lagrimas ainda saiam, mas o sorriso era o que mais brilhava em seu rosto. – E vou recuperar todo o tempo que perde longe de você.

E voltei a beijá-la. Só que dessa vez o beijo era mais intenso e apaixonado do que o outro.

Mordi o lábio inferior de Maka pedindo permissão para entrar. Ela cedeu entreabrindo um pouco os lábios. Não perde tempo e levei minha língua ate dentro de sua boca, explorando cada canto, decorando cada detalhe do que me era permitido.

Maka me imitou com um pouco de torpeza. Estava na cara de que não tinha beijado a mais ninguém depois daquela tarde junto, quando éramos crianças. O que me alegrava, já que ela era só MINHA, e se mais alguém a tocasse eu o mataria sem piedade.

Depois que já havia explorado toda a boca de Maka e saboreado aquele sabor tão doce, comecei a jogar com a língua da mesma.

Tivemos que nos separar por falta de ar. Mas com muito pesa. Não queríamos que aquilo terminasse. Se pudesse ficaria assim para sempre.

- Fui... Fui muito burro ao ter te deixado. – disse com a voz entrecortada por causa da respiração agitada. Maka apenas levou uma mão ate meu rosto enquanto eu a apertava pela cintura.

- Você... Você fez isso para me proteger. – disse com a voz igual a minha. – E... E é por isso que... Que te amo tanto e fiquei tão feliz por te ver.

Dei-lhe um pequeno beijo nos lábios. Nesse instante uma coisa me passou pela cabeça que me fez rir.

- Por que esta rindo? – perguntou Maka curiosa.

- Se seu pai nos pegasse assim ele iria me matar. – respondi entre risadas.

- É você tem razão. – concordou Maka se unindo as minhas risadas. – Mas que saber de uma coisa? – ela mirou nos meus olhos e pude ver certo brilho neles. – Não ia deixar que ele te fizesse mal.

Sorri e voltei a beijá-la. Comecei a deitá-la delicadamente na cama. A tocava como se fosse romper ao simples contato, e era isso. Preocupava-me de que passasse da linha e a machucasse.

A tocava de leve, passando minha mão de vagar por sua cintura e seu ventre. Não me atrevia a passar daquilo. Por quê? Nem eu mesmo sabia.

Maka por outro lado passava suas mão por meus cabelos, costas e peito. Parecia esta aproveitando bem mais que eu.

Passei a beijar seu pescoço fino e delicado. Parecia ser feito de porcelana de tão branco.

- Por que esta se contendo? – perguntou Maka do nada.

- Hãm? – retruquei sem entender, me afastando um pouco de seu pescoço e amirando.

- Por que esta se contendo em me tocar? – voltou a perguntar só que dessa vez me esclarecendo o que queria dizer.

- Por que diz isso? – responde com outra pergunta.

- Soul, eu te conheço, e sei quando se contem e quando não. E agora é um dos momentos em que não permite a se mesmo a fazer o que quer. – ela me mirava com ternura. Sabia muito bem que ela era consciente do que eu queria fazer, e mesmo assim me mirava com tanta ternura. – Não precisa se conter Soul, não vou romper-me com um simples tato. E, alem do mais... – se aproximou do meu ouvido e sussurrou. – eu também quero.

E foi isso. Só bastou ela me dizer isso que toda aquela retenção que sentia desapareceu e deixei que meu instinto tomasse cota de todo meu corpo.

Voltei a beijar a Maka só que dessa vez com mais intensidade e selvageria, para logo passar para seu pescoço, mordendo-o, lambendo-o e beijando-o com desesperação, enquanto minha mão soltava seus cabelos sempre presos em duas marias-chiquinhas, deixando-o cair por seu ombro e, logo depois, a passava para sua perna acariciando-a com fervor e a outra passei a subir lentamente por sua cintura ate chegar a seus pequenos peitos, mas que cabiam direitinho na minha mão.

Maka gemia sem controle. Primeiro baixinho para logo depois aumentar o tom de voz para um mais desesperado.

- Ah... S-soul... Hum! – gemia enquanto eu lambia seu pescoço e massageava seus seios com uma de minhas mãos.

Passei minha mão que estava em seu seio para suas costas e baixei o zíper que prendia a blusa de Maka. A deslizei para fora de seu corpo deixando a mostra seus peitos, que só eram tampados pelo sutiã branco.

Maka também não parou e tirou minha jaqueta preta e minha blusa, para logo fazer com que girássemos e ela ficasse em cima de mim.

Ela me mirou com um sorriso tímido para logo depois me beijar com doçura. Logo em seguida começou a baixar seus beijos cada vez mais. Passando por minha mandíbula, depois o lombo da minha orelha, depois o pescoço, clavícula e finalmente o peito.

Suas mãos também vagavam pelo mesmo junto com os lábios que recorriam cada cicatriz que tinha, por causa de batalhas e treinamentos. Mas dava para ver como estava nervosa. Suas mãos tremiam contra minha pele e havia um notório vermelho em seu rosto.

Não pude evitar sorrir com essa visão. Por mais que se fizesse a forte decidida ainda estava nervosa e insegura.

Perde a linha dos meus pensamentos quando as mãos de Maka foram parar em _certa _parte do meu corpo e a começou a acariciar por cima da calça. Sua mão movia em círculos causando-me um prazer imenso, me fazendo grunhir e segurar com força suas pernas. Enquanto isso seus lábios e sua língua exploravam todo meu peito nu.

O prazer aumentou ainda mais quando ela desabrochou o fecho da minha calça e meteu a mão dentro do mesmo e do boxes que usava, e começou a massagear meu membro já excitado.

Agora sim, admito, eu gemi, gemi de puro prazer. E, em um arranque descontrolado de intenso prazer tirei o short que tinha debaixo da saia de Maka, deixando praticamente toda sua perna descoberta.

Girei-nos novamente fazendo com que eu ficasse em cima dela. Tirei em um só puxão a saia que usava a deixando apenas de roupas intimas, enquanto Maka tirou minha calça.

Voltei a unir nossos lábios e, sem perder tempo, levei minhas mãos a suas costas e tentei tirar seu sutiã. Mas ao parecer esse tinha alguma coisa contra mim já que não importava o esforço que fizesse o mesmo não se soltava. Grunhi irritado e Maka soltou um pequeno riso contra o beijo.

Depois de um tempo ela pareceu se apiedar de mim e retirar ela mesma o sutiã. Mas logo que a peça foi parar no chão junto com as outras, Maka se tampou os seios com os braços e desviou a mirada apenada.

- Por favor... N-não mire. – sussurrou com timidez – São muito pequenos. Você não gosta.

Ri baixinho e levei minhas mãos ate seus braços tirando-os do caminho, para ver seus pequenos, mas belos seios.

- Não seja tonta. – disse sorrindo maliciosamente e levando uma mão ate o seio direito dela – Eles são perfeitos. Viu? – comecei a massagear-los – Parece ate que foram feitos apenas para mim.

- Hum... S-soul hum... Ah aaaaaaaaaaaaah! – gemia Maka cada vez mais forte e agarrando os lençóis da cama. Seus gemidos estavam me fazendo ficar loco.

Acariciava suas penas e seus seios com excitação, e cada vez mais o meu boxe parecia ficar mais apertado e incomodo.

Quando minha mão subiu de suas pernas ate certo ponto de seu corpo, e pude ouvir como ela gritou – isso gritou, não gemeu – de prazer, uma idéia passou por minha cabeça para fazê-la desfrutar ainda mais.

Coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura e parei de beijar seu pescoço. Ela me mirou confundida e eu apenas lhe sorri e lhe acariciei o rosto para indicar que tudo estava bem.

Beijei-lhe a testa, depois o nariz, a boca, a mandíbula, o pescoço e os seios. Nesse ultimo não pude evitar parar e saboreá-los por um momento, mordendo, lambendo e beijando, deixando ligeiras marcas vermelhas por todo o percurso. Maka começou a gemer com força, principalmente quando mordisquei seu mamilo. Deu-me pena deixar essa pequena fonte de doçura para traz, mas me lembrei que havia muito mais pela frente.

Passei para seu plano ventre e o beijei com delicadeza fazendo com que se estremecesse ligeiramente. O lambe logo em seguida fazendo com que gemesse baixinho, mas eu queria mais que isso. Queria que ela gritasse meu nome, queria que implorasse mais. Passei para mais baixo e beijei sua intimidade por cima da tela da calcinha. Ela soltou um pequeno suspiro e segurou mais as cobertas. Com os dentes comecei a tirar sua calcinha deixando-a totalmente nua e a minha mercê.

Depois de tirar a ultima peça de roupa de Maka e voltei a mirá-la me deparei com o ferimento que tinha na perna por causa de Ângela. Aproximei-me dele e beijei com todo o carinho e ternura que tinha. Senti Maka se estremecendo de baixo de mim.

Olhei para o rosto de Maka que estava completamente corado. Sua respiração agitada e seu corpo coberto de suor. Estava realmente terna. E o que ia fazer com certeza era o maior pecado que se podia cometer que seria tomar desse jeito uma criatura tão terna como ela. Mas a amava, e fiquei muito tempo longe dela para não aproveitar esse momento único com ela.

Sorri-lhe para logo depois começar a beijar sua intimidade. Ela gemeu alto e segurou minha cabeça com as penas que se entrelaçaram de golpe. Depois de um tempo introduzi minha língua em sua úmida intimidade. Comecei a tirar e inserir minha língua em um ritmo compassado fazendo com que dessa vez gritasse.

- Aaaaaahhhhh... S-soul... Hum Ah Hum Ahahah! – gritava sem parar fazendo com que eu enlouquecesse e aumentasse o ritmo de minha língua.

Pude ouvir como o diabinho de minha cabeça ria e me zoava dentro daquele quarto de piano. Eu apenas o ignorei e continuei com meu trabalho.

Depois de um tempo pude sentir como Maka gozava e ouvi que soltava um gemido e um suspiro largo. Esse era só o primeiro orgasmos. Ela ainda tinha muito que sentir, e a hora do inevitável estava quase chegando.

Separei-me dela e voltei a ficar da altura de seu rosto. Sua respiração estava mais agitada do que antes e seus olhos estavam levemente fechados. Acariciei-lhe o rosto e ela me mirou com um sorriso.

- A-agora é-é a m-minha v-vez – disse com a voz entrecortada.

Em um agiu movimento ela voltou a se posicionar em cima de mim sorrindo de uma maneira travessa e com o rosto completamente corado.

Ela começou a mexer o quadril de cima para baixo juntando nossos sexos e os apertando um contra o outro. Eu grunhia e gemia enquanto Maka gemia e gritava de prazer.

Estava tão atordoado com esses movimentos que Maka fazia que nem notei quando havia parado e tirado meu boxes. Só percebi depois que Maka introduziu meu membro na boca e começou a se mover.

Ela o retirava e colocava de volta na boca em ritmos rápidos e fortes, parando apenas para lambê-lo ou mordisca-lo. Enquanto Maka fazia isso sente como se alguma coisa dentro de mim estivesse pronta para explodir para fora do meu corpo em segundo.

Não tive tempo de pedir a Maka que parasse (nem queria), já havia ejaculado dentro de sua boca. Ela pareceu não se incomodar, ate parecia estar gostando já que lambia a os lábios e meu membro, lambendo tudo que havia ficado de fora.

Não agüentei mais e puxei Maka para cima a beijando com fervor e desesperação. E, de um só movimento, a penetrei.

Maka se separou de mim no mesmo instante e gritou de dor. Parei de penetrá-la e a abracei com força e acariciei sua cabeça com carinho. Senti suas lagrimas frias tocar meu peito nu e suas unhas perfurarem a carne de minhas costas.

- Calma. – sussurrei com ternura agüentando as ganas de penetrá-la com selvageria – Tudo vai ficar bem. Vai passar. Eu estou aqui.

Continuei parado dentro de Maka ate que ela me desse o sinal que podia continuar. Já estava começando a desistir e acabar com tudo por aqui quando Maka apertou suas pernas do lado do meu quadril e me mirou atentamente.

- Tem certeza? – perguntei insegura, vendo claramente a expressão de dor que tentava esconder. – Não precisamos continuar se não quiser.

- N-não. – falou com dificuldade. – E-eu estou b-bem. Q-quero q-que continue. Q-queri t-ter v-você t-totalmente d-dentro de m-mim.

E me sorriu ternamente.

Não podia negar-lhe nada quando sorria para mim desse jeito. Segurei seu quadril e voltei a penetrá-la, só que dessa vez foi de vagar.

Quando me deparei com uma parede dei um pequeno impulso para frente o rompendo com facilidade. Pouco a pouco comecei a me mover dentro de Maka lentamente, mas com o passar do tempo Maka começou a acompanhar o ritmo de minhas cadeiras com as dela fazendo a velocidade aumentasse.

Em pouco tempo já estávamos em um ritmo selvagem e acelerado. Maka gritava meu nome de prazer e eu gemia sem vergonha.

- Aaahhh Soul! Mais, por favor! Mais... Mais rápido!- gritou Maka escondendo seu rosto em meu peito e envolvendo os braços em volta de meu pescoço.

Aquele pedido foi à gota D'água para meu autocontrole, que desapareceu no mesmo instante. Uni-me com o diabinho e, mergulhado na loucura e na luxuria, penetramos Maka mais forte e mais rápido do que nunca, indo cada vez mais fundo, fazendo Maka gritar sem controle e jogar a cabeça para trás.

Segurava seu quadril com força o pressionado mais contra o meu, nos dando um contando ainda mais intimo um com o outro. Mas já estávamos chegando ao limite. Maka já estava esgotada e eu não estava muito diferente. Mais algumas minutos e terminaríamos tudo.

Segurei Maka pela mão e gritei seu nome ao mesmo tempo em que ela gritava o meu. E, juntos, chegamos ao tão esperado orgasmo. Tocamos o céu juntos e de mãos dadas.

Maka caiu exausta em meu peito enquanto eu gozava dentro dela. A sensação era maravilhosa. Estar assim com Maka foi a melhor coisa que já passou em toda minha vida.

- Te amo. – sussurrou Maka se aconchegando em meu peito para dormir.

- Também te amo – responde nos cobrindo com as cobertas e a abraçando delicadamente pela cintura. – Não sei o que faria se ficasse sem você depois disso. Amo-te de mais e vai ser muito doloroso ver você partir.

- Não quero ir embora e te deixar. – falou sonolenta. - Quero ficar com você. Para sempre.

- Para onde você vai, eu não vou poder ir e não te deixaria em um lugar que poderiam te matar. – disse acariciando sua cabeça com delicadeza. Vi que estava prestes a protestas, mas a interrompi – Não vamos falar nisso agora. Durma que você precisa depois de tudo o que aconteceu hoje.

Ela não falou mais nada e caiu completamente rendida ao sono. Demorei um pouco mais vendo seu belo rosto adormecido ate também me rendi ao sono.

* * *

_Desculpe pela demora, mas é que minha internet não funcionol fim de semana passada e acabei ficando sem postar. MAS AQUI ESTA! O decimo capitulo de Alma pura. Eu avisei que teria lemmon e ai esta. Bem pesado, sei. Devo ter passado da conta dessa vez._

_Espero que estejam gostando e que escrevam mais reviews para mim. ADORO LÊ-LOS *-*!_

_Bjs! E falta pouco para terminar!_


	11. O shinigame apaixonado Perigo a frente

ALMA PURA

Cap.11 : O shinigami apaixonado. Perigo à frente!

MAKA POV.

_ Já estava de noite e eu me preparava para dormir depois do dia maravilhosos e cansativo que tive._

_Logo depois de entrar em casa tive que ouvir um sermão de meus pais sobre o que havia acontecido com Soul no jardim. O mesmo "bla bla bla" de sempre. _

_Mas mesmo que eles achassem ruim eu ter beijado um demônio, para mim aquilo foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha curta vida._

_Coloquei minha camisola de ursinho que usava para dormir e me deitei na cama. Mas só consegui dormir uma hora depois de deitar. Não conseguia deixar de pensar no que eu e Soul tínhamos feito._

_Algumas horas depois de pegar no sono senti como alguém balançava meu ombro levemente me fazendo acordar._

_Quando abri os olhos me encontrei com dois orbes vermelhos me mirando atentamente._

_ - Soul, é você? – perguntei esfregando o olho para poder ver melhor._

_ - Sou. – ouvi sua voz rouca na escuridão e pude relaxar um pouco. – Posso dormir com você. Tive um pesadelo._

_Senti meu rosto arder, mas ignorei e falei com doçura: - Pode. Claro que pode._

_Ele se acomodou ao meu lado e eu o abracei levemente. Sentia-me segura ao seu lado, e tê-lo assim tão perto era a melhor coisa que me podia acontecer._

_Dessa vez não tive dificuldade para dormir. Foi apenas fechar os olhos e já estava embarcando para o mundo dos sonhos._

Comecei a acordar lentamente. Meu corpo doía um pouco – principalmente entre as pernas e o quadril – e me sentia um pouco mareada.

Sentia algo confortável e frio debaixo de mim. Era bom sentir aquilo, me dava uma sensação aconchegante.

Tentei me levantar, mas algo segurava minha cintura com força, me fazendo ficar no mesmo lugar. Olhei para cima para ver o que ou _quem_ me pendia. E, quando vi o rosto dormido de Soul, as lembranças da noite passada – ou dia, não sei definir ainda noite do dia aqui _ - vieram à tona em minha cabeça, me fazendo sorrir inconscientemente.

Levei uma mão ate seu rosto e o acariciei com delicadeza. Ele sussurrou meu nome em sonhos e sorriu.

Meu coração derreteu nesse momento. Ele estava sonhando _comigo_. Não podia acreditar. Claro ele disse que me amava ontem, mas não podia engolir ainda a historia de ser ele mesmo, o garoto que havia me apaixonado quando criança, e que havíamos feito amor ontem. Estava mais que feliz.

Ele começou a abrir lentamente os olhos e me mirou logo em seguida. Pareceu ficar surpreendido ao me ver. Começou a subir suas mãos que estavam na minha cintura, passando por minhas costas e ombros nus, transmitindo-me calafrios, ate chegar a meu rosto, acariciando-o com delicadeza. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

- Então não foi um sonho. – sussurrou com um tom de alivio.

O beijei delicadamente nos lábios e disse logo depois de nos separarmos: - Para mim foi. O mais maravilhoso sonho que já tive em toda a minha vida.

- E posso lhe dar algo ainda melhor e mais cool.- sussurrou sedutoramente descendo a mão que estava em minha cintura para o quadril, pressionando um pouco o mesmo contra o dele.

Gemi ao sentir o forte atrito entre nossos corpos. Um escala frio de prazer percorreu meu corpo no mesmo instante.

- Disso eu já sei. – disse passando meus braços por seu pescoço e escondendo meu rosto em seu peito.

Inalei profundamente tentando absorver o máximo possível de seu doce odor que me encantava completamente. Estava misturado um pouco com o cheiro de suor, mas isso não me importou.

Soul acariciou minha cabeça com carinho. Ficamos assim por vários minutos ate que de repente Soul aumentou seu abraço, me pressionando com muita força contra seu corpo.

- O que houve? – perguntei preocupada ao ver seu olhar melancólico e cheio de dor.

- Seria melhor se isso nunca tivesse acontecido. – disse fazendo meu coração se apertar.

Será que tudo aquilo que fizemos ontem não tinha valido nada? Tudo que ele me disse, que me amava e queria estar comigo, era mentira? Ele só havia me usado?

- Por quê? – perguntei um pouco temerosa.

- Porque agora vai ser mais difícil dizer adeus. – falou apertando-me um pouco mais contra seu corpo.

Relaxei com aquilo. Então não era nada do que pensava só era por uma despedida?

Acariciei-lhe os cabelos, baixando de vagar para seu peito. Acariciando-o e beijando-o de vez em quando.

- Então era isso? – falei com doçura. – É fácil de resolver.

- Ah é? – perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- É! – responde com um sorriso. – Só eu ficar aqui, com você.

- Isso nunca! – exclamou desconcertado.

- Mas por quê? – perguntei mirando-o nos olhos. – Não quer que eu fique com você?

- Claro que quero! – exclamou um pouco ofendido. – O que mais quero é que você fique comigo!

- Então por que não me deixa ficar aqui? – perguntei quase com desespero. Queria ficar aqui com ele e sabia que se passasse por aquele portal poderia nunca mais o vê-lo de novo, e isso eu não suportara.

- Porque não quero que você acabe desaparecendo aqui pelo meu egoísmo. – Soul fechou os olhos com força e jogou o rosto para o lado como se tivesse sentindo muita dor. – Você é a coisa mais importante pra mim e nunca iria me perdoar se algo passasse com você e a culpa fosse minha por ter te deixado em um lugar arriscado.

Levei uma mão ate seu rosto e o acaricie fazendo com que voltasse a me ver. O mirei com doçura e tristeza.

- E você também é o mais importante pra mim. Por isso não quero te deixar, porque sei que se atravessar aquele portal poderei nunca mais te ver. – falei com lagrimas nos olhos. – E não conseguiria suportar se isso acontecesse.

Não pude mais e deixei as lagrimas saírem. Só a idéia de perde-lo já me deixava triste.

- Vamos, não chore. – ele começou a limpar minhas lagrimas com delicadeza e me sorri com doçura. – Não gosto de te ver chorar.

Respirei fundo e tentei me acalmar e deter as lagrimas: - E... E o que vamos fazer.

- Não sei. – confessou acariciando minha cabeça de leve. – Mas não temos tempo. Vamos nos vestir e ir na direção do portal.

- Mas... – tentei protestar, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Não vai ser bom se ficarmos aqui. A única escolha que temos é ir para o portal e derrotar o demônio que o vigia para podermos ficar seguros. – disse PR logo depois me dar um beijo e me tirar de cima de se.

Me enrolei nas cobertas quase transparentes e o vi vestir a roupa em segundos para logo ir para a porta da cabana.

- A onde vai? – perguntei curiosa. Ele voltou a me ver e sorriu.

- Pegar nosso café da manhã. – disse para logo sair e fechar a porta atrás de se.

Levantei-me com um sorriso no rosto e comecei a colocar minha roupa, que se encontrada espalhada por todo o lugar. Não pude evitar recordar novamente o que havia acontecido ontem. Nunca havia sentido nada igual.

Quando havia terminado de colocar minha roupa Soul entrou pela porta com duas maçãs e uma capa branca com detalhes em dourado. Ele me deu a capa e uma das maçãs.

- Para que isso? – perguntei mostrando a capa.

- A achei na floresta. – começou sem muito interesse. – Estava em boas condições e já que esta fazendo frio lá fora pensei em trazê-lo para você vestir e não sentir frio lá fora.

- Obrigada. – sussurrei sorrindo levemente para logo vestir a capa.

Ela era bem grande, chegando ate meu tornozelo. Ela também tinha mangas longas que quase passavam de mau pulso, alem de ter também um capuz que não chegava a cobrir todo meu rosto.

Dei uma volta ao meu redor me vendo de baixo para cima. Realmente havia ficado muito bem em mim.

Senti de repente alguém me abraçar por trás e colocar o rosto em meu ombro, para logo depois sussurrar.

- Você ficou linda dessa capa. – falou Soul me apertando contra seu corpo.

- Obrigada. – passei meus braços sobre os seus e me deixando levar pela sensação de sua respiração em meu pescoço descoberto.

- Agora melhor irmos, ou se não um demônio pode acabar nos atacando. – comentou se afastando um pouco de mim. – Também com uma alma tão tentadora como a sua é difícil não ter nenhum demônio atrás dela.

- Não tenho medo. – disse me virando e ficando frente a frente com ele. – Tenho você do meu lado.

Ele me deu um doce beijo nos lábios e segurou minha mão com delicadeza. Pequei minha espada e a maçã que Soul havia me dado e começamos a caminhar pela floresta escura.

Encontrava-me nos braços de Soul, com a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele tinha um baço em volta de minha cintura e sua cabeça encostada na minha.

Andávamos tranqüilos, mergulhados por um silencio agradável ate que uma pergunta cruzou minha cabeça.

- Soul. – o chamei com a mirada perdida.

- Hum? – foi à única coisa que disse.

- Você disse que tem um demônio vigiando o portal. – disse um pouco insegura. – Mas não faz sentido. Como é que as pessoas passam?

- Nem sempre foi assim. – disse Soul com um tom um pouco melancólico.

- E o que aconteceu? – estava morrendo de curiosidade e ao mesmo tempo estava preocupada. Não queria que nada acontecesse com Soul caso precisasse lutar.

- Antes era um Shinigami que cuidava do portal, mas um dia ele conheceu uma humana que estava sendo perseguida por um demônio. – seu rosto estava neutro e seu olhar perdido. – Ele a ajudou e falou com ela sobre o portal dizendo que se atravessasse seus problemas com essas coisas que a estavam perseguindo. Mas ela disse que não sabia como lidar com aquilo e estava com medo. Ele a aconselhou a ficar ali com ele ate que estivesse preparada para passar pelo portal.

"_Cada dia iam se conhecendo mais, e quanto mais ele a conhecia mais se apegava a ela enquanto ela se sentia cada vez mais cômoda perto dele. Um dia ele a confessou que estava apaixonado por ela e ela o correspondia. Ficaram juntos e ela não pensava mais me ir embora. – _Soul deu um longo suspiro para logo continuar. _– Foi quando ele chegou. Ele se alto denominava deus dos demônio, atacou os dois. Deixou o Shinigami muito ferido e lançou uma lança na humana que estava com ele, na frente de seus olhos. Ela caiu no lago que fica perto do portal enquanto o Shinigami a via desesperado. _

_Ashura, o nome do demônio, fez um feitiço que havia aprendido com uma bruxa a anos atrás e transformou o Shinigame em pedra. A única coisa que podia trazê-lo de volta era quem ele mais amava, e essa pessoa provavelmente desapareceu para sempre."_

Quando Soul terminou de contar a historia senti um nó na minha garganta. Era uma Historia um pouco triste.

- Que triste. – sussurrei me apertando mais contra ele. – Mas como é que você sabe de tudo isso? Estava lá?

- Não. – respondeu simplesmente. – Mas a historia foi passada de demônio para demônio. Ninguém sabe da onde começou, mas sabemos que é verdade.

- E como passaremos do demônio? – perguntei – Ele não conseguiu derrotar um Shinigame? Provavelmente não conseguiremos derrotá-lo.

- Ora, tenha pensamentos positivos. – pela primeira vez ele me mirou e sorriu docemente.

- Mas... – não pude terminar já que Soul me beijou impedindo minhas palavras. Mas logo que ele se separou soltei em um suspiro cheio de preocupação. – E se algo acontecer?

- Nada vai acontecer. – sussurrou – Não deixarei.

Deixei de discutir e continuamos andando. Mas não podia deixar de me preocupar. E se algo realmente acontecesse e eu me separasse de Soul? Seria o fim.

De repente ouvi o barulho de uma corredeira e ao longe da floresta podia distinguir um brilho intenso.

Quando saímos de dentro da floresta fiquei impressionada com a vista a minha frente. Na nossa frente estava um penhasco da onde surgia de dentro da terra uma cachoeira que desaguava em um pequeno lago, que parecia não transbordar por mais que a cachoeira jogasse água no mesmo. Mais a frente tinha uma faixa de luz que ia do chão ate o céu. Tudo parecia brilhar nesse lugar.

Estava tão distraída que quando Soul falou quase morri de susto (que irônico, porque já estou morta.)

- Tem alguém aqui. – sussurrou em um tom sombrio.

Logo depois pude ouvir uma risada carregada de loucura e maldade. Só precisou disso para fazer meu sangue gelar e o medo tomar conta de meu corpo.

Foi ai que percebi. Algo ia acontecer, e não seria nada bom.

SOUL POV.

Quando ouvi aquela risada cheia de loucura e insanidade vindo da floresta atrás de nós me posicionei na frente de Maka de maneira protetora. Conhecia aquela risada. Pelo menos o estilo dela.

Com certeza era um demônio já dominado pela loucura e pelo sangue negro. Seria muito perigoso para Maka enfrentar um ser como esse que estava escondido entre as árvores.

- Maka. – a chamei em um sussurro. – Independente do que acontecer promete que vai ficar longe dele?

- Mas Soul... – começou a dizer, mas eu a interrompi.

- Apenas prometa.

- Prometo. – sua voz quase não saiu e pude sentir como suas mãos apertavam com força minha camisa.

Ouvi aquela risada novamente só que dessa vez mais alta e cheia de sarcasmo. De repente apareceu um homem alto de cabelos pretos que tinha pedaços brancos em cada mecha parecendo olhos. Seus olhos eram vermelhos, mas não como os meus e sua pele era de um pálido acinzentado. Usava uma calça preta, sapatos pretos, uma blusa azul e uma jaqueta vermelha.

Seu olhar mostrava pura maldade e desejo. Desejo pela alma de Maka.

Esconde mais Maka atrás de mim, tampando-a da visão do demônio a minha frente.

- O que quer? – perguntei ríspido. Ele voltou a rir.

- Será que você não percebe a preciosidade que tem? – perguntou ainda com um sorriso no rosto. – Essa pequenina que esta atrás de você é uma raridade. Nunca vi uma alma tão pura e deliciosa quanto essa.

- Não te deixarei encostar um dedo nela. – ameacei materializando minha foice.

Ele me mirou atentamente colocando uma expressão seria, o que me pós mais alerta. Não parecia ser coisa boa o que estava pensando.

De repente sua face voltou a ter aquela expressão de divertimento, com aquele sorriso sinistro no rosto.

- Você é igual a ele, não? – perguntou sem dar muita explicação. O mirei com curiosidade. – Você é igual aquele shinigame idiota. Cometeu o erro de se apaixonar por uma humana.

Meu corpo ficou tenso ao ouvir isso. Ele começou a andar em nossa direção enquanto nós nos afastávamos.

- Será que não percebe demoniozinho? – perguntou com um sorriso ainda maior. – Não percebe que cair nos encantos desses seres estúpidos e frágeis é a pior coisa que você pode fazer com sua vida imortal?

- Está enganado! – exclamei escondendo ainda mais a Maka atrás de mim. Podia sentir seu corpo tremer atrás de mim. Provavelmente podia sentir a forte preção de maldade que sua alma emanava.

- Há! Não seja trocha seu garoto idiota. – falou se aproximando perigosamente. – Essas criaturas só servem para nos atrapalhar e nos tornar fracos. São estorvos que devem ser eliminados.

De repente ele se lançou contra nós. Consegui tirar eu e Maka de lá antes que ele nos atingisse. Mas antes que pudéssemos nos afastar dele, ao atingir o chão ele se impulsionou para nossa direção me atingindo nas costas.

Eu acabei soltando Maka e nós dois saímos arrastando pelo chão. Acabei parando perto de uns arbustos no inicio da floresta. Maka parou a alguns metros de mim.

Vi como ele se aproximava de Maka que ao parecer não conseguia se levantar. Com custo, me levantei e tentei atacá-lo com minha foice, mas ele desviou e me deu um soco na cara.

A força que usou foi tão grande que fui impulsionado para traz. Ele apareceu atrás de mim e me chutou na direção do penhasco. Por pouco não caio, mas acabei quebrando meu braço já que cai em cima dele.

Vir-me-ei e vi Ashura se aproximando lentamente de mim (não cabia mais duvidas de que era ele). Ele ainda tinha aquele sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Minha foice estava a apenas alguns centímetros de mim. Só precisava arredar um pouco para o lado e esticar o braço e a alcançaria.

Mas não tinha tempo. Ashura já havia se lançado contra mim quando comecei a me arrastar na direção da foice.

Quando ele estava quase me atingindo pude ver um vulto pulando contra Ashura, o empurrando para longe de mim. Era Maka, que caiu no chão logo depois.

Sua perna voltara a sangrar o que devia ser o motivo pelo qual não conseguia ficar totalmente em pé.

Ela levantou o rosto e me sorriu, mas seu olhar cor jade estava cheio de medo e preocupação. Tentei me levantar e ir ate ela, mas estava fraco de mais. Então me arrastei. Ela não estava muito longe então não demorou muito.

- Você esta bem? – perguntei acariciando seu rosto.

- Estou. E você?

- Estou. – falei quase sem fôlego. – O que eu disse sobre não enfrentá-lo?

- Desculpe, mas é que eu o vi te atacando e pensei... –lagrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos que agora estavam cheios de dor. – Pensei que iria te perder. Fiquei com tanto medo.

- Shhh. Calma, vai dar tudo certo... – não pude terminar de falar já que uma explosão nos lançou longe.

Eu e Maka caímos a poucos metros de distancia um do outro, praticamente na beira do penhasco. Olhei para o lado e pude ver como Maka havia caído e tido vários arranhões, mas o que mais me preocupou foi um serio machucado que tinha no braço. Parecia que ao cair havia atingido uma pedra que perfurou seu braço profundamente.

Podia ver seu sangue escorrer pelo chão tornando a areia marrom em vermelha. Acho que foi a preocupação e o medo que me deram forças para conseguir levantar, mas antes que pudesse me aproximar de Maka um barulho me chamou a atenção.

Olhei para o lugar onde havia ocorrido a explosão e vi Ashura com os olhos brilhando de excitação e loucura com uma lança nas mãos. Ele me mirou com um sorriso maior do que qualquer outro que já tenha visto ele dar e começou a correr em minha direção.

Nesse minuto sabia que ia morrer. Sabia que tinha chegado meu fim e não havia meio de escapar.

- Nãoooo!

Antes que a lança de Ashura pudesse me acertar senti como alguém me empurrava para o lado e eu caia no chão.

Olhei para traz e o que vi fez meu sangue gelar e meu coração parar. Maka estava em pé na frente de Ashura com a lança dele fincada no peito. O sangue escorria por seu corpo enquanto seus perdiam o brilho lentamente.

Ashura tirou a lança de dentro do corpo de Maka e se afastou rindo sem parar. Maka me mirou e sussurrou um leve "desculpe" para logo começar a cair para trás, na direção do penhasco.

Levantei-me em um salto e corri ate ela para impedir sua queda, mas já era tarde. Não consegui alcançar sua mão e ela caiu no lago da cachoeira.

Ouvi Ashura rir atrás de mim enquanto via o corpo de Maka desaparece na água. Uma raiva e ódio descomunais subiram o meu corpo e pela primeira vez segui a ordem do diabinho em minha cabeça.

"_Matá-lo"_

- Considere isso um favor pra você caro amigo. – disse entre risadas. – Ela ia acabar acabando com você. Sem falar que ela ia embora mesmo.

- Vai me pagar. – sussurrei com todo o ódio que estava contido dentro de mim.

- Hãn? – perguntou parando de rir.

- Você vai me pagar pelo que fez. – repeti só que dessa vez mais alto.

Não me importava se caísse na loucura. Não me importava ser absorvido pelo sangue negro. Não me importava mais nada.

A coisa mais preciosa para mim havia desaparecido. E dessa vez para sempre.

A única coisa que queria agora era que o responsável pagasse. Pagasse com sangue.

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo 11 de Alma pura. Estou quase terminando. Só falto dois capitulos e isso acaba. _

_Quero agradesser todos aqueles que estão acompanhando minha fic e espero que leiam minhas outras tb._

_O proximo será mais emocionante, eu prometo!_

_Bjsssss!_


	12. Loucura Para sempre juntos!

ALMA PURA

Cap. 12: Loucura. Para sempre juntos!

MAKA POV.

Estava em um lugar escuro, só tinha uma pequena luz, mas que não iluminava bem o lugar. Era frio e molhado, mas ao mesmo tempo relaxante.

O que havia acontecido? Não consigo me lembrar. A ultima coisa que recordo é de ver aquele demônio indo na direção de Soul com uma lança e... Eu o empurrei só que não consegui escapar da lança do demônio.

Eu estava morta? É isso que acontece quando uma alma desaparece de todos os mundos? Olhei para meu peito e não havia nada, nem um só arranhão. Impressionado dirige minha atenção para o ferimento em meu braço, mas como no peito, não havia nada. Olhei para minha perna e também não havia nada. Nem os arranhões que tinha feito recente não estavam.

"_Me ajude"_

Da onde veio isso. Era uma voz fina e tímida, mas que podia escutar com tanta clareza que parecia que a pessoa que as havia proliferado estava bem do meu lado.

Olhei para todos os lado em meio aquela escuridão, mas não vi nada.

"_Por favor, me ajude"_

Voltou a dizer aquela voz, mas de novo não via nada. Isso tudo estava começando a me assustar.

"_Estou aqui"_

Dessa vez a voz era ainda mais clara,o que indicava que estava me aproximando de quem quer que fosse.

"_Mais pra baixo"_

Olhei para baixo e comecei a descer, me afastando ainda mais da pouca luz que iluminava o lugar.

Mas quando desce ate um certo ponto pude ver uma luz roxa. Cheguei mais perto e pude distinguir uma garoto mais ou menos da minha idade, com um vestido negro e botas da mesma cor. Seus cabelos eram rosados e sua pele era tão pálida quanto à neve. Seus olhos estavam fechados levemente, como se estivesse apenas dormindo.

"_Por favor, me ajude!" _disse a voz com mais firmeza _"Preciso ajudá-lo. Tem que me tirar daqui!"_

Aproximei-me mais dela e vi um lança encravada em seu peito. Podia ver também que de desse ferimento saia uma espécie de sangue, mas era mais grosso e não era vermelho e sem preto. Assustei-me por um momento, mas logo a voz voltou a dizer.

"_Por favor, tire isso de mim para eu poder ir lá ajudá-lo"_

Tomei coragem e segurei o cabo da lança, que não estava muito enfiado no corpo da garota. Puxei, mas a lança nem se móvel. Tentei com mais força e pude notar como se mexia um pouco. Tomei fôlego e puxei com toda a força que tinha, tendo assim sucesso.

Logo depois de tirar a lança do corpo da garota, a mesma começou a soltar um brilho ofuscante que me deixou praticamente cega.

Fechei os olhos com força esperando que a luz desaparecesse ou que, pelo menos, ficasse mais fraca. Quando finalmente abri os olhos percebe que estava na margem do lago perto do portal.

Olhei para todos os lados procurando entender o que havia acontecido, quando uma voz tímida e fina chamou minha atenção.

- Obrigada. – a garota de cabelos rosas estava do meu lado com um pequeno sorriso e a face um pouco avermelhada. Agora que seus olhos estavam abertos podia ver que seus olhos tinham uma bela cor lilás. – Se não fosse você ainda estaria presa lá.

- Ora, não foi nada. – falei meio sem graça. – E por acaso, meu nome é Maka, Maka Albarm.

- Chrona, Chrona Makenshi. – apertamos nossas mão em um cumprimento e sorrimos uma para a outra.

Quando no soltamos ela pareceu se recordar de algo e fez uma expressão de horror.

- Essa não! Kid! – ela se virou para uma parte do lago em que estava uma estatua de um garoto um pouco mais velho que nos duas.

Chrona se aproximou da estatua e ergueu um pouco o corpo para seu rosto ficar da altura da do garoto. Logo depois ela lhe deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios de pedra do garoto com uma ternura inigualável.

De repente a estatua começou a rachar e das rachaduras saiam fiapos de uma luz intensa. Quando a estatua se quebrou apareceu um garoto alto, de um corpo bem formado, olhos dourados, pele pálida e um cabelo preto com três raias brancas só de um lado da cabeça. Ele usava o que parecia um terno com partes brancas separadas simetricamente pelo terno.

- Chrona! – exclamou ele ao ver a garota a sua frente que tinha um sorriso extenso. Sua voz era aveludada e harmoniosa, que faria qualquer um derreter.

Ele abraçou Chrona com força levantando-a do chão e dando pequenas volta com ela no ar enquanto Chrona ria alegre.

- Não acredito! Você esta bem! – disse logo após colocá-la de volta no chão – Achei que aquele demônio havia te matado.

- Eu também achei. – falou ela um pouco triste. – Mas depois de um tempo percebe que ainda estava viva só que estava presa dentro do lago que cai quando aquele demônio me atacou.

- Parece que o lago do portal retém o desaparecimento das almas. – disse o garoto pensativo.

- Ah! E Kid. Essa é a Maka. – disse me apresentando para o que supus ser o shinigame da historia que Soul me contou. – Ela me ajudou a sair da prisão do lago.

- É um prazer conhecê-la. – falou dando uma pequena reverencia. – Meu nome é Deafh the Kid, mas pode me chamar só de Kid. E obrigado por ter nos ajudado.

- Maka, Maka Albarm - ,e apresentei formalmente. – O prazer é todo meu. E não foi nada.

De repente alguma coisa caiu com fossa perto do local onde estávamos. Logo depois que a fumaça causada pelo impacto abaixou pude identificar o demônio que nos havia atacado antes. Ele estava todo machucado e com a respiração agitada.

Depois outra coisa atingiu o solo perto de nós, só que dessa vez pude distinguir bem quem era mesmo com a fumaça. Era Soul.

- Soul! – gritei feliz, mas ao vê-lo melhor me assustei.

Uma aura negra o estava envolvendo todo o corpo. Sua foice que tinha a lamina vermelha estava agora preta e seus olhos estavam vazios. Só continham uma emoção: Odio.

- Soul! – gritei com desespero tentando ir a onde ele estava. Esse não era o Soul que eu conhece e amei, esse era outro. Um mais vingativo e louco.

Antes que eu pudesse correr ate Soul para ver o que estava acontecendo, Kid segurou meu braço me impedindo de ir.

- Me solta! Eu tenho que ir lá! – falei tentando soltar do seu agarre.

- Não Maka, ele esta tomado pela loucura. Não a mais nada que você possa fazer. – disse Kid serio, mirando a Soul e o outro demônio respectivamente.

- Não. Vou trazer o Soul de volta. – falei com lagrimas nos olhos. – Eu _tenho _que trazê-lo de volta.

- Você não pode Maka. Ele nunca mais vai voltar a ser o que era antes.

- Eu tenho que tentar. – falei com determinação me soltando de Kid e correndo na direção de Soul que começava a andar ate o outro demônio.

- Maka! – ouvi Kid gritar, mas não voltei.

- Vocês cuidam do outro demônio que eu dou um jeito no Soul! – gritei de volta sem voltar a vê-los.

Minha visão estava toda focada em Soul. Iria trazê-lo de volta. Não iria deixar que ele ficasse desse jeito nunca.

- Soul! – gritei enquanto pulava em cima dele e o abraçava com força. – Por favor, Soul, você não é assim! Por favor, volta. Eu preciso de você!

Ele continuava olhando para frente, na direção do demônio que nos havia atacado. Virei para trás e vi Kid lutando contra o demônio. A luta estava equiparada, mas Kid tinha a vantagem já que o demônio estava muito ferido.

Voltei a ver Soul quando sente algo frio e molhado encostou-se à minha garganta. Era Soul que agora segurava meu braço com força e colocava a ponta da foice em minha garganta.

O mirei assustada e, a única coisa que pude ver era um olhar cheio de insanidade.

Levantei um pouco meu corpo, fazendo com que a foice cortasse um pouco meu pescoço e que Soul apertasse mais meu braço.

- Por favor, volta pra mim. – sussurrei antes de dar um leve beijo em seus lábios. Fechei os com força e levei minha mão livre para o rosto dele.

Por alguma razão sente como se minha alma era transportada para outro lugar. Quando voltei a abrir os olhos pude ver que não estava mais no lago do portal. Estava em uma habitação escura que tinha azulejos vermelhos e pretos. Havia cortinas negras em algumas partes da parede e dentro da sala havia uma cadeira e uma vitrola.

Mirei a mim mesma e notei que não estava mais com a mesma roupa que estava usando antes. Usava um vestido negro que chegava ate o tornozelo, cuja saia era um pouco rodada e tinha uma faixa presa na cintura e nos braços. Os ombros eram tampados por um fino tecido que era transparente e que ligava com uma luva preta que ia ate acima do cotovelo.

Uma doce melodia chamou minha atenção. Era um pouco tétrica e triste, mas do mesmo jeito linda.

Olhei para onde vinha essa melodia e vi um piano de corda negro com um pequeno banco que cabia mais ou menos duas pessoas, com acolchoamento vermelho. E, sentado no banco estava Soul, que estava de costas para mim, tocando aquela bela melodia.

Ele estava usando um terno preto com listras brancas que se ajustava perfeitamente em seu corpo.

- Soul. – disse quando dava meu primeiro passo para ir a sua direção, mas uma risada me chamou a atenção.

Voltei a ver a pessoa que havia rido e vi um pequeno diabinho vermelho com um terno preto e blusa branca em baixo.

- Não vai conseguir tira-lo daqui. – falou o diabinho com aquela voz um pouco esganiçada.

- E por que não? – perguntei meio confundida. Primeiro porque não é todo dia que agente vê um diabinho falante usando um terno.

- Ele está completamente submergido na loucura. E não a nada que você possa fazer para tirá-lo depois que ele já foi absorvido completamente. – falou o diabinho sorrindo intensamente.

- Não posso dizer isso ate tentar! – exclamei determinada.

- Jajaja. – riu histérico. – Não me faça rir garota. Não tem a menor chance de uma garota como você conseguir vencer a pura loucura.

- Isso é o que vamos ver. – comecei a correr na direção de Soul gritando seu nome e tentando chamar sua atenção. Mas ele estava muito absorto em sua melodia que nem notava minha presença.

O diabinho pulou em cima de mim me fazendo cair para o lado, me distanciando ainda mais de Soul, que nem percebia o que estava acontecendo.

- Não vou deixar que uma garota estúpida estrague meus planos. – falou o diabinho se aproximando lentamente de mim. – Você já atrasou muito minha dominação desse corpo, mas agora que ele acha que você morreu não tem nada que o prenda na sanidade.

Ele tentou me atacar de novo, mas eu rolei pelo chão para um lugar longe dele.

Então era isso. Soul achava que eu havia morrido quando aquele demônio enfiou a lança em mim. Devia avisar a ele que estava bem, que estava viva. Assim ele voltaria a ser o que era.

Levantei-me em um salto e voltei a correr na direção de Soul, gritando que estava viva, que voltasse a ser o que era antes.

O diabinho voltou a se lançar contra mim me jogando para longe de Soul novamente. E ficamos um bom tempo assim. Eu tentando chegar perto de Soul e o diabinho me mandando para longe dele sempre que chegava perto.

Fui jogada contra o chão novamente pelo diabinho. Minha respiração estava agitada e meu corpo já começava a doer por causa dos golpes do diabinho. Mas não iria desistir. Iria conseguir trazer o Soul de volta nem que custasse minha vida.

Levantei-me novamente e voltei a correr na direção de Soul, mas dessa vez consegui desviar do diabinho e chegar bem perto de Soul a ponto de abraçá-lo por trás.

- Nãooo! – gritou o diabinho quando viu meus braços envolvendo a Soul que parou de tocar aquela tétrica melodia.

Meus braços envolveram seu pescoço, deixando sua cabeça encostada em meu peito. Esconde meu rosto no topo de sua cabeça e falei em um sussurro exausto:

- Por favor, Soul... Volta. – apertei um pouco mais meu abraço. Soul levou uma das mão ao pescoço e tocou de leve no meu braço, como se estivesse conferindo se era real ou não. – Eu estou viva. Viva, Soul! Mas não posso viver sem você! Por favor, volta. Volta pra mim, Soul.

- Maka... – ouvi ele sussurrar antes de sentir novamente minha alma sendo deslocada para algum lugar, e quando voltei a abrir os olhos estava ajoelhada na margem do lago do portal com Soul me abraçando fortemente.

Levantei a cabeça e vi seus olhos abrindo lentamente, para logo se encontrarem com os meus. Ele deu um sorriso extenso e voltou a me apertar contra seu peito, colocando o rosto em meu ombro.

- Você tá viva! – falou com tanta alegria e alivio que meu coração se deteve para logo depois voltar a bater em um ritmo acelerado. – Não posso acreditar que você ainda esta viva!

- Mas estou. – sussurrei de novo. – E estou ao seu lado.

- Promete não me dar um susto desses de novo? – perguntou suplicante.

- Prometo.- falei esboçando um leve sorriso.

Ele me soltou devagar e se levantou, para logo me ajudar. Vir-me-ei para ver Kid e Chrona que estavam perto do portal olhando para mim com um sorriso. Kid tinha uma alma vermelha na mão que supus ser a do demônio que havia enfrentado enquanto eu tentava trazer Soul de volta.

Aproximamos-nos deles lentamente. Soul segurou minha mão com um pouco de força e me aproximou um pouco mais de seu corpo. Notava que estava um pouco tenso.

Quando chegamos perto de Kid e Chrona, Soul estendeu a mão na direção de Kid e falou com um tom respeitoso.

- Poderia me entregar a alma? – perguntou educadamente. – Pelo que saiba shinigames não utilizam as almas de demônios.

- E o que você pensa em fazer com elas? – rebateu Kid um pouco desconfiado, enquanto Chrona se escondia tímida atrás dele.

- Come-la ora. – falou Soul um pouco injuriado.

-Come-la? – perguntou Kid confuso erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Não prefere almas humanas.

- Se eu preferisse almas humanas acha que eu estaria andando com uma humana ao invés de comer sua alma? – rebateu Soul um pouco ofendido.

- Tem razão. – afirmou Kid entregando a alma para Soul que não demorou para devorá-la. – Então Maka?

Olhei para Kid um pouco confusa, pedindo com a mirada que me desse mais explicações do que queria.

- Não vai atravessar o portal?

O mirei incrédula e assustada. Essa parte era aquela que eu temia que chegasse.

Olhei para Soul e logo depois para o portal. O que faria? Não queria deixar a Soul, MS sabia que correríamos perigo se ficasse. Estava confusa. Não sabia que decisão tomar.

Sente como Soul apertava mais minha mão e me puxava de leve para trás, a uma distancia em que Kid e Chrona não pudessem ouvir nossa conversa.

- Desculpa Maka. Achei que podia ficar e ver, mas não posso. – disse com a cabeça baixa, não deixando que eu visse sua expressão. Uma leve chama de esperança apareceu dentro de mim achando que ele iria pedir para eu ficar com ele, mas ao invés disso ele me deu um beijo na testa e sussurrou com a voz cheia de tristeza. – Adeus meu anjo. – e começou a se afastar de mim.

Já ia falar alguma coisa para protestar, mas ao ver seu rosto as palavras ficaram presas na garganta. Ele estava chorando. Nunca o vi chorar, nem quando era pequeno.

Queria dizer um tanto de coisas, mas as palavras não saíam de minha boca. Ele se afastava cada vez mais de mim e eu não conseguia nem segurar sua mão, que escorregava lentamente da minha.

- Te amo. – sussurrou para logo depois e andando na direção da floresta. Não conseguia sair do choque para impedi-lo de ir. Apenas pude ficar vendo-o desaparecer entre as árvores.

Quando ele finalmente desapareceu senti meu coração apertar e uma vontade imensa de chorar me inundou.

As lagrimas começaram a acumular em meus olhos ate chegar ao ponto de não agüentar mais segura-las e elas começarem a sair a montes. Meu coração se partia em milhões de pedaços a cada lagrima que escorria pelo meu rosto.

Senti uma mão sobre meu ombro. Me virei e pude ver Kid me mirando triste ao igual que Chrona.

Não suportei mais e me deixei cair em pranto. Caindo no chão de joelhos e tampando meu rosto com as mãos enquanto soluçava sem controle.

Um silencio fúnebre se apoderou do local. A única coisa que quebrava esse silencio eram meus soluços.

Queria tê-lo de volta. Queria estar em seus braços novamente enquanto ouço ele dizer que me ama. Queria senti-lo me acariciar da mesma maneira que faz quando estou triste ou chateada. Não suportava ficar sem ele.

- Maka. – sussurrou Kid em um tom serio. – Quer ficar com ele?

- Quero. – responde sem duvidar. – Quero estar sempre com ele! Quero tê-lo de volta!

- Então se levante. – falou em um tom, agora, autoritário.

O mirei confundida, mas fiz o que ele mandou. Ele me mirava nos olhos com uma expressão seria que me fez ter calafrios na espinha. Mas logo sorriu.

- Tem um jeito de você ficar com ele sem trazer problemas para nenhum dos dois. – falou feliz.

- Qual? – perguntei com uma pontada de esperanç o mirava com curiosidade.

- Vou te transformar em demônio! – afirmou com toda a naturalidade do mundo.

- Pode fazer isso? – gritamos eu e Chrona juntas, impressionados pelo o que havia dito Kid.

- Só com aqueles que cometem pecados extremos. – falou ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

- E o que eu fiz de tão extremo? – ainda estava confusa. E muito!

- Cometeu o pior pecado de todos. Juntou-se com um demônio. – meus olhos se arregalaram ao ouvir aquilo. – O que esta dentro de seu ventre mostra isso.

Levei uma mão ate meu ventre entendendo o que quis dizer. Uma felicidade imensa fez meu coração acelerar ate não poder mais.

- Mas como... – comecei a perguntar, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Sou um shinigame. E posso ver as almas das pessoas, mesmo que ainda estejam em formação.

- Mas como posso estar... – de novo ele me interrompeu.

- Nesse mundo sua alma forma uma capa para se proteger dos perigos que tem aqui. Mas essa capa tem as mesmas funções de um corpo, podendo assim se procriar.

Quase saltei de alegria. Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. A junção entre mim e Soul deu frutos? Não podia acreditar.

- Esta pronta para virar um demônio? – perguntou Kid voltando ao seu tom serio. O voltei a ver e lhe sorri alegre.

- Pronta.

Kid proferiu algumas palavras que não pude entender e logo após meu corpo começou a brilhar. Podia sentir como meu corpo começava a se transformar e a tomar uma nova forma.

Quando tudo acabou percebi que estava completamente diferente. Meu cabelos haviam crescido ate os quadris, meus seios haviam se avantajado um pouco e minha cintura tinha afinado.

Olhei para Kid e ele me sorriu dando a indicação que eu podia ir procurá-lo. Não pede tempo e sai correndo na direção em que havia ido Soul.

Não só meu corpo havia mudado como também minhas habilidades. Estava mais rápida e resistente. Sentia meu corpo forte e preparado para qualquer coisa.

Não demorou muito para começar a ver Soul que caminhava lentamente.

- Soul! – gritei fazendo-o se virar e eu poder me jogar em seus braços.

Por sorte ele conseguiu sustentar meu peso e nos manter em pé. O apertei mais forte contra mim e escondi meu rosto em seu peito, deixando que as lagrimas de felicidade saíssem por meus olhos livremente.

- Maka? – perguntou Soul ainda aturdido. – O que esta fazendo aqui? E o que ouvi com seu corpo?

- Kid me transformou em um demônio. – falei olhando-o nos olhos e sorrindo sem parar.

- O que? Mas como?

- Tudo porque carrego uma coisa considerada pecado para muitos e uma benção para mim. – disse colocando sua mão em meu ventre para demonstrar o que estava falando. Ele me mirou surpreendido. – Isso mesmo. Estou grávida.

Vi o rosto de Soul se iluminar lentamente. Sem aviso ele me abraçou e me levantou do chão dando voltas em si mesmo.

- Maka, você não sabe o quanto feliz essa noticia me faz. – exclamou me beijando logo em seguida.

Quando ele me colocou no chão e se separou de mim pude falar o que estava desejando a muito tempo.

- Te amo. E agora podemos ficar juntos.

- Para sempre.

* * *

_Aqui esta o penultimo capitulo da minha fic. Espero que tenham gostado e que todo meu trabalho tenha valido a pena. _

_Sou muito grata a todos os que acompanharam e mandaram reviews durante toda essa jornada que escreve e espero que leiam outras minhas tambem, já que, alem dessas que estão postadas, vem muito mais por ai. E não se preocupem com as outras que eu tambem vou termina-las_

_Mandem Reviews!_

_Bjssss!_


	13. Epilogo

ALMA PURA

Epilogo

SOUL POV.

Estava andando tranqüilo pelo jardim de minha casa quando ouvi uma pequena voz me chamar:

- Papai! Papai!

Me virei para ver uma garota de sete anos com cabelos brancos e lisos, olhos vermelhos como sangue e uma pele pálida se aproximando correndo de mim. Ela trazia consigo um pequeno coelhinho de pelúcia com grandes orelhas da cor cinza com a barriga branca.

Ela ergueu seu braço livre na minha direção pedindo para que eu a carregasse. Coisa que não me opus a fazer. A levantei nos braços com um grande sorriso no rosto.

E como não? Ela era minha filha. E faria de tudo por ela, igual faria por sua mãe.

- O que foi Sonia? – perguntei a mirando atento.

- Vem. – disse mostrando uma mansão branca que eu passei a chamar de lar, desde o momento em que havíamos comprado-a no mundo humano.

- Quer que eu entre? – perguntei. Ela apenas assentiu balançando a cabeça e apertando mais o coelhinho contra o corpo.

Entrei na casa com Sonia em meus braços, que pulou logo depois de entrarmos na sala. Se sentando do lado de uma mulher de cabelos loiros acinzentados, olhos verde jade e uma pele pálida, que carregava uma pequena manta, cujo balançava de um lado para o outro com delicadeza.

- Vem pai! – chamou Sonia. – Vem ver.

Fui ate lá e me sentei do lado de Maka que carregava o nosso pequeno bebê. Ele tinha uma pele um pouco menos pálida que a de Maka e Sonia, tinha os cabelos loiros acinzentados e, mesmo que estivessem fexados, olhos verde jades.

- Ele fica tão fofo dormindo, não é pai? – perguntou Sonia sem deixar de mirar seu pequeno irmãozinho.

- É Sonia. – concordei. – Ele é igualzinho a sua mãe.

Maka me sorriu docemente para logo depois dirigir sua atenção para Sonia:

- Falando em dormir, já esta na hora de você ir pra cama, não Sonia? – perguntou com uma cara divertida.

- Tudo bem. – disse Sonia pulando do sofá e indo ate as escadas.

Levantei-me também e já estava indo na direção da escada quando ouvi Maka me chamar. Me virei para vê-la e saber o que queria.

- O que foi Maka? – perguntei um pouco estranhado.

- Obrigada. – sussurrou esboçando um leve sorriso.

- E por que isso? – me aproximei dela e a mirei bem nos olhos.

- Por te me feito tão feliz. – falou aumentando ainda mais seu sorriso.

- Sua boba. – falei aproximando meu rosto do dela. – Quem me fez feliz foi você.

E nos beijando. Mesmo depois de sete anos continuava beijando a Maka com a mesma paixão. E isso nunca ia mudar.

**Fim**

* * *

_Finalmete terminei. Adoraria se me imformacem se ficou bom ou não por que toda vez que leio acho que ñão sei escrever nada. Não sei detalhar e muito menos descrever. Então por favor, falem se minha historia ficou boa ou não._

_ Agora tenho que terminar as ainda mais quatro para terminar._

_Bjssss!_


End file.
